Cassie
by Belinat
Summary: Elle avait ENFIN réussi! Ça faisait des lustres que son grand frère s'éreintait à lui expliquer comment faire pour qu'elle réussisse enfin à se transformer complètement en animagus. Assise sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, elle se transforme quelques fois pour être certaine de maîtriser correctement la transformation avant de tester sa nouvelle forme.
1. Chapter 1

Elle avait ENFIN réussi! Ça faisait des lustres que son grand frère s'éreintait à lui expliquer comment faire pour qu'elle réussisse enfin à se transformer complètement en animagus. Assise sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, elle se transforme quelques fois pour être certaine de maîtriser correctement la transformation avant de tester sa nouvelle forme. C'est donc un petit chat tout noir aux yeux mercures qui sort de la tour de Serdaigle pour se dégourdir les pattes dans l'immense château qu'est Poudlard.

Elle décide d'aller rôder vers le bureau du directeur et comme tout est calme, Cassiopeia, ou Cassie pour les intimes, décide d'aller voir si son petit frère Reg dort. Il a toujours aimé les animaux, alors elle sait qu'elle aura tous les grattages derrière les oreilles dont un chat pourrait rêver avec le Serpentard de 4e année. La petite chatte noire descend vers les cachots comme une ombre et trouve l'entrée des familiers par un trou dans un mur de pierres.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit la salle commune des Serpentard. Si Sirius savait ça! Il la supplierait de l'aider à faire des blagues débiles qui prendraient pour cible les étudiants de cette maison. Un bon feu ronronne dans la cheminée et la salle est très bien éclairée, malgré qu'elle soit sous le lac Noir. Cassie regarde par l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune et voit une sirène qui passe devant la fenêtre en face d'elle. Aussi curieuse qu'un vrai chat, elle pose ses deux pattes de devant sur la vitre et cherche à revoir la sirène.

\- Elle est partie, dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Cassie se tourne vers cette dernière et voit un adolescent de 16 ans qui la regarde, amusé. Elle le reconnait tout de suite, Severus Rogue. La « victime » préférée de son grand frère. Elle n'a jamais comprise pourquoi il passait son temps à s'en prendre à lui. Mais en même temps, il était en 6e année et elle en 5e, elle ne le connaissait pas alors que Sirius, oui. Le petit chat recule lentement, les oreilles collées à sa tête, jusqu'à ce que son arrière train se stoppe contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Détend toi, le chat, dit le Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un animal avant aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Cassie s'assoit doucement, les oreilles bien droites et penche un peu la tête pour l'observer. À sa surprise, Rogue s'assoit à même le sol en face d'elle et fait la même chose. Après un long moment, il avance doucement sa main vers elle en l'arrêtant avant de la toucher. Cassie s'approche donc doucement de la main tendue et donne le change en la sentant un instant. Elle doit avoir l'air d'un chat ordinaire, après tout. Son odorat de chat sent l'odeur de différent ingrédients de potions, de baumes contre les brûlures et différentes substances de soin. Elle se demande bien ce qu'il a bien pu lui arrivé pour qu'il ait besoin d'autant de médicaments. On était seulement de 2 septembre, si il a été blessé à ce point, c'était sûrement pendant l'été. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle est ramenée à la réalité quand elle sent une main longue et fine passer délicatement sur le pelage de son dos. La Serdaigle doit s'avouer que Rogue est vraiment doué pour câliner un chat! Cassie se laisse prendre au jeu et ne se rend même pas compte que le Serpentard la prend doucement dans ses bras pour l'amener contre son torse chaud. Cassie se laisse faire et Rogue va se réinstaller près du feu avec le félidé contre lui qui ronronne sous ses attentions. L'adolescent semble avoir chaud et déboutonne un peu sa chemise. Cassie voit alors quelques cicatrices et une marque de brûlure de forme circulaire de la grosseur d'un doigt près de la clavicule gauche du Serpentard.

Le chat regarde la blessure et ensuite accroche son regard dans celui de Rogue.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, le chat, dit-il avec indulgence. Je ne me suis pas fait ça tout seul. Je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor. Mon père m'a fait ce beau cadeau pour que je ne l'oublis pas pendant que je suis ici.

Cassie est horriblement désolée pour lui. Il semble vivre quelques chose de vraiment difficile chez lui. Elle se lève donc, toujours dans les bras du Serpentard et pose ses pattes avant sur son épaule et sa tête sur ses pattes.

\- Tu sais, j'en ai parlé à personne, ici, poursuit Rogue en continuant ses caresses sur le dos du petit félin. Même Lily… Evans, n'est pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe chez moi. Evans était ma meilleure amie avant que Potter et sa bande de dégénérés me gratifie d'une humiliation publique, après les BUSE, avant les vacances.

Le Serpentard lui explique alors sa vie dans les grandes lignes : sa mère Sang-Pur qui avait fuit sa famille pour un Moldu en sortant de Poudlard, leur vie de famille dans un village minier avec une mère heureuse et un père aimant, tout change quand il fait ses premières manifestations de magie et sa mère doit avouer à son père être une sorcière et leur fils un sorcier, la transformation en monstre de Tobias Rogue, sa rencontre avec Lily, la seule lumière dans sa sinistre jeune vie, leur séparation à Poudlard, le début de la fin, ses efforts pour garder leur lien d'amitié, son intérêt pour les potions et la magie noire, bref, TOUT.

Cassie l'écoute avec attention en restant dans la même position, appuyée sur son épaule gauche. Elle commence à somnoler et elle sent que Rogue se lève doucement. Il va rejoindre son dortoir avec le petit chat, callé dans ses bras qui semble s'être endormi. Il constate que c'est une fille et se dit que si elle revient le voir, il devrait lui trouver un nom. Il installe le félin dans son lit, se change et fait de même. Il s'endort rapidement, le nez dans les poils soyeux de la chatte sur son oreiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia se réveille en sursaut un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève. Mais son mouvement brusque réveille l'autre occupant du lit.

\- Tout va bien, le chat, dit doucement Rogue. Tu es en sécurité, ici.

Le chat noir se met sur ses pattes, caresse doucement la joue de Severus avec sa tête et semble lui jeter un regard d'excuse avant de sauter en bas du lit et de détaler comme un lapin.

Cassie retrouve son lit et reprend forme humaine avant de s'écrouler sur son oreiller en soupirant. Elle se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. À chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle ne réussie qu'à penser aux mains du Serpentard sur son petit corps félin. Soupirant de frustration, elle jette les couvertures à ses pieds et se lève pour prendre une douche et s'habiller pour la journée. Elle a dormi plus ou moins 6 heures dans les cachots, ce sera suffisant pour ce samedi.

Cassie descend à la Grande Salle et lève un sourcil noir et surpris quand elle voit Reg, déjà installé à la table des Serpentard. Elle va donc le rejoindre.

\- Salut Cassie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande son petit frère.

\- J'étais surprise de te voir ici aussi tôt et je m'inquiétais un peu. Alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Ça va, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai fait de la méditation se matin et j'ai enfin trouvé mon animal totem.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Cassiopeia, avide de savoir.

\- Devine, dit sombrement le Serpentard.

\- Mmmmmmmm, dit Cassie avec un doigt sur son menton en faisant mine de réfléchir. À voir ta tête, ça ne te plait pas particulièrement… Un Stangulot? Propose sa sœur.

\- N'exagère pas non plus, dit Reg en riant.

\- Une chimère? Ça, ça en jette!

\- Ok, je te donne un indice, lui accorde Regulus. Ici, ils me font royalement chier.

\- Non! Dit-elle d'un air amusé en s'assoyant en face de lui à la table des Serpentard sans y penser.

\- Et oui, soupir le Serpentard. Regulus est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du…

\- Lion, dit Cassie avec un sourire amusé. Mon petit frère, Serpentard de son état, a un valeureux lion comme forme animagus.

\- C'est pas drôle, boude Regulus.

\- Mais oui, c'est drôle, dit la jeune fille en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Et en plus, si un jour Siri finit par l'apprendre, tu pourras le narguer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ça en lui disant que tu es plus un lion que lui.

Severus Rogue n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que le chat est parti il y a une heure. Il regarde le plafond de son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs du sombre fondateur en repensant à tout ce qu'il a dit au félidé. Severus se sent étrangement plus léger depuis qu'il a déballé son sac au chat et il a étrangement bien dormi. Il finit donc par se préparer en vitesse et monte à la Grande Salle.

Rendu dans le réfectoire, il lève un sourcil en voyant la sœur de Regulus à leur table en grande conversation avec ce dernier. Il les laisse donc tranquille et va s'assoir un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que « Cassie », comme l'appelle Reg, vient s'assoir avec son petit frère. Rogue a plus d'une fois entendu parlé d'elle part Regulus. Elle est calme, brillante, discrète, enjouée et selon le petit Serpentard, elle n'a que des qualités, à l'entendre parler. Severus se surprend à la détailler du regard. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivent à la taille, ils semblent avoir la même texture que son frère aîné, ses yeux sont aussi gris que ceux de ses deux frères, sa peau est pâle et sans défaut apparent, son regard est toujours doux et bienveillant. Ses formes sont déjà bien développées pour ses 15 ans, Severus ne peut que constater qu'elle est ravissante, magnifique, même. Il détourne rapidement le regard quand Cassiopeia se sent observer et tourne la tête vers lui avec un large sourire qui montre ses dents blanches et bien droites.

\- Hey! Sev! Tu veux venir avec nous? Lui demande Reg en lui faisant signe de venir. Cassie à une question pour toi.

Surpris, Severus se lève et vient les rejoindre en s'installant à côté de son cadet.

\- Je t'écoute, Black, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux de son regard hypnotisant.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Cassiopeia, ou Cassie, si tu veux, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Quand tu m'appelles Black, j'ai l'impression que je vais recevoir un sort en pleine tête, dit-elle en riant.

\- Cassiopeia, se reprend Rogue en inclinant légèrement la tête. Que voulais-tu savoir.

\- Écoute, dit-elle, Slug et Reg passent leur temps à dire que t'es la personne la plus brillante en potions dans ce château alors que je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être m'aider, dit-elle en baissant un peu la voix.

Elle sourit un peu plus quand elle voit son interlocuteur rougir légèrement. Elle lui explose alors sa théorie, si on mélange une partie de la recette d'un antidouleur puissant aux ingrédients compatibles avec le poussos, elle croit que c'est possible de faire une version de ce poussos indolore et légèrement plus rapide.

\- Et si on cueille certains ingrédients à un stade différent de la lune, à la nouvelle lune, par exemple, leurs propriétés magiques seraient légèrement différentes et plus puissantes. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce n'est pas à la pleine lune que les plantes ont le plus de propriétés magiques, c'est à la nouvelle lune, termine la jeune fille en lisant les notes qu'elle avait prise dans un carnet orange fluo avec un stylo bien Moldu. L'écorce de Saule Cogneur, par exemple, dit-elle en en sortant un morceau de la poche de son jeans, est beaucoup plus gorgé en sève à la nouvelle lune qu'à la pleine.

Severus est absorbé dans ses pensées en regardant les notes et les dessins de la Serdaigle pour finalement, prendre délicatement le morceau d'écorce entre ses doigts pour l'examiner.

Regulus est aux anges, ça fait au moins deux ans qu'il fait tout pour rapprocher sa sœur de son meilleur ami sans succès. Le Serpentard était trop occupé avec soit Evans, ou à esquiver les coups fourrés de son aîné dans les couloirs alors que sa sœur faisait sa vie en parallèle à Serdaigle avec ses amis de sa maison ou les autres.

\- Et comment tu as réussi à t'approcher assez du Saule Cogneur pour lui prendre ça? Demande Rogue en lui redonnant le morceau d'écorce.

\- Si un jour on se connait mieux, je t'expliquerai, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais en attendant, je garde cette information pour moi, rajoute malicieusement la jeune fille. Alors, tu veux m'aider ou pas?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Regulus, Rogue finit par accepter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils s'organisent pour se rejoindre à la bibliothèque dans une heure. Regulus est bien sûr invité, mais il décline poliment. Il veut absolument les laisser seuls. Bien, aussi seuls que leur permet la bibliothèque. Cassiopeia retourne à sa tour pour prévenir sa meilleure amie qu'elle passera une bonne partie de la journée à la bibliothèque avec un Serpentard de 6e année pour son projet extrascolaire sur le poussos, met tout ce dont elle a besoin dans son sac, le rétrécit et le met dans sa poche avant de se transformer en chat et de partir comme un vif d'or vers le parc pour rejoindre la Forêt Interdite. Mais quand elle arrive à la clairière où pousse les fleurs qu'elle voulait venir chercher pour des expériences, elle remarque que Rogue a eu exactement la même idée. Elle le voit, au milieu de la clairière en train de cueillir quelques fleurs qu'elle était venu chercher. Tous ses gestes sont lents, élégants et précis. Il a un petit panier qu'il a sûrement été chercher aux cuisines et y met délicatement chaque fleur coupé avec précaution avec des petit cisaille de jardin. Mais des bruits de sabots à sa droite la sort de son observation du Serpentard. Elle reconnait tout de suite ce bruit, des centaures. À chaque fois qu'elle vient, les centaures lui foute une paix royale. La première fois, ils l'avaient observé très longtemps et quand ils avaient constatés que la jeune Serdaigle ne faisait de cueillir des plantes sans jamais en prendre plus qu'elle en avait besoin sans jamais menacer ou faire de mal aux animaux à proximité, Bane, le chef de troupeau, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait si elle gardait le même respect pour cet environnement. Severus semblait aussi respectueux qu'elle, mais elle savait aussi que les centaures avaient les mêmes préjugés favorables envers les femme que les licornes. Quand c'était un homme qui entrait sur leur territoire, ils étaient du genre à attaquer avant et poser les questions après.

\- Humain! Que fais-tu sur notre territoire? Demande Bane de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais chez vous, dit le Serpentard avec respect. Toutes mes excuses.

\- Les excuses des humains n'ont aucune valeur pour nous! Dit un autre centaure au pelage bleu indigo avec la peau du corps aussi foncé qu'un Touarègue.

Sans réfléchir, Cassie reprend forme humaine et se précipite vers Severus.

\- Chef Bane, dit-elle en s'inclinant comme devant un hypogriphe, je m'engage à le raccompagner au château immédiatement, si vous l'acceptez. Il est venu ici pour me prêter main forte sur mon projet pour Zara. Cette plante est essentielle pour la potion que je souhaite créer pour elle, avec l'aide de ce poulain, rajoute la jeune fille d'un regard suppliant.

\- Est-ce vrai, humain? Demande le centaure.

\- J'ignore qui est Zara, dit Severus, mais j'aide Cassiopeia dans son projet de potion, en effet.

\- Zara est ma compagne, explique Bane. Un sorcier a fait disparaître tout les os de sa patte arrière droite pour pouvoir partir de notre territoire avec certains de nos trésors les plus précieux. Les potions de soin pour les humains ne fonctionnent pas sur nous.

\- Comment va-t-elle, chef Bane? Demande Cassie avec inquiétude.

\- Elle va bien, au vue des circonstances, dit celui-ci d'un air triste. Ronio s'en veut horriblement. Il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé. C'est lui qui aurait dû être de garde à ce moment-là.

\- Le seul responsable, dit Severus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, c'est l'homme qui a lancé ce sort. Savez-vous qui c'était? Peut-être avez-vous des options pour qu'il vous rende ce qu'il vous a dérobé?

\- Les centaures n'ont aucun recourt contre des sorciers, ici, dit lentement Firenze, sous le regard hostile de son chef de troupeau. Pour la plus part des sorciers, nous ne sommes que des chevaux doués de parole.

Bane finit par leur dire qu'il peuvent partir. Que le poulain peut revenir seulement si la reine sur son trône l'accompagne. Cassiopeia le remercie avec une profonde révérence et recule doucement en prenant Sev par la main pour l'inciter à marcher à son rythme.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux étudiants gardent le silence et Cassie garde la main de Rogue dans la sienne pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'ils sont tout les deux en vie. À un certain moment, Rogue ne sent plus la main de la Serdaigle dans la sienne, juste avant de sortir de la forêt et regarde derrière lui. Il lève un sourcil quand il la voit s'écrouler sur le dos, sur un genre de tapis de fougères, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Bon sang! Rogue, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer, soupir Cassie en regardant le ciel.

\- Merci, de m'avoir sortie de là, dit-il en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle. J'y suis allé quelques fois et rien ni personne n'était venu me voir avant.

\- Comme tu l'as remarqué, Rogue, ils n'aiment pas vraiment les humains et les hommes en particulier.

\- Severus, ou Sev, la reprend le Serpentard.

Cassie lui fait un sourire éblouissant en hochant doucement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle a compris. Ils restent un long moment comme ça, Sev s'étant à côté d'elle sans la touché et regarde le ciel de cet avant-midi de septembre.

\- En passant, pourquoi le chef Bane t'a appelé « La Reine sur son trône »? demande l'adolescent.

\- Dans la famille Black, explique la jeune fille, tous nos prénoms ont un lien avec l'astronomie. Sirius et Regulus sont les étoiles les plus brillantes de leur constellation respective, notre père s'appelle Orion, qui est une constellation. Cassiopeia en est une aussi. Quand on la trouve dans le ciel, elle a une forme de « W », comme la première lettre du prénom de notre mère, Walburga, qui est aussi mon deuxième prénom. Citée par Aratos de Soles, puis par Ptolémée dans l'Almageste, la constellation représente la reine Cassiopée dans la mythologie grecque, femme de Céphée et mère d'Andromède, à côté desquels elle se trouve. Cette constellation fait partie du groupe de constellations rattachées au mythe d'Andromède. On dit aussi que, pour châtier son orgueil, la reine a été enchaînée à son trône, condamnée à tourner autour du pôle Nord et parfois de pendre à l'envers de façon très peu digne.

\- Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour toi, dit Severus avec un sourire en coin en levant un sourcil. Donc, tu es la reine des centaures?

\- Pour un gars aussi brillant, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est fou ce que tu peux dire comme conneries!

Elle prend une poignée de feuilles mortes à proximité et la lance sur le Serpentard qui éclate de rire en faisant la même chose. C'est une bataille acharnée de feuilles séchées qui se déroule sous le regard attendri de Firenze qui s'était porté volontaire pour s'assurer que la Reine sur son trône tenait parole de raccompagner l'intrus hors de leur territoire, ce qu'elle avait fait. De toutes façons, Firenze n'est pas surpris, le ciel lui avait montré que la Reine trouverait bientôt son compagnon et que la quête qu'ils mèneront ensemble les rapprochera au point que même les Ténèbres ne pourraient les séparer. Quand les deux étudiants se retrouvent étendus sur le tapis de fougères une nouvelle fois, le souffle court et le rire aux lèvres, le centaure retourne auprès des siens avec un sourire sur son visage pour annoncer à Bane que l'histoire de la Reine est en marche.

Cassie et Sev se redressent précipitamment quand ils entendent un grondement sourd près d'eux. Le Serpentard semble tétanisé alors que la jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de la grosse bête poilue près d'eux. Elle s'approche doucement de l'animal et approche sa main de lui.

\- Sniffle, n'y pense même pas, dit-elle au gros chien noir aux yeux gris devant eux en lui grattant le derrière d'une oreille. Tu gardes tes dents dans ta gueule ou je vais m'en faire un collier. Compris?

Severus lève un sourcil dubitatif quand il voit le Sinistros aplatir ses oreilles devant la Serdaigle au regard réprobateur.

\- Et si j'apprends que tu l'as mordu ou attaqué de quelque façon que ce soit, rajoute Cassie, tu n'auras pas de cadeau de Noël pendant très, très , très longtemps.

Le grand chien noir pousse un soupir plaintif avant de se coucher devant elle et se tourner sur le dos en signe de soumission devant la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau.

\- Ah! Sniffle, soupir Cassiopeia, si tu pouvais être aussi sage en permanence, ça m'éviterais plusieurs cheveux blancs dans un avenir proche, dit-elle avec affection en lui grattant le ventre.

\- C'est ton chien? Demande le Serpentard en s'approchant lentement.

\- Non, mais je le connais bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus. Et fais attention à toi, il n'aime pas vraiment les Serpentard. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il est un peu bizarre, ce chien.

Sur ce, le canidé se relève et s'approche du Serpentard et lève la patte pour visiblement se soulager près de l'adolescent. Cassie soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, sort sa baguette et fait léviter le chien à quelques pieds de son compagnon de recherche. Son frère aîné peut être un véritable abrutit quand il le veut. Et il le veut vraiment trop souvent à son goût.

\- Il est pas question que tu marques ton territoire sur MON partenaire de recherches, Sniffle, dit-elle en le grondant en bonne et dû forme.

Le chien va derrière un arbre pour se soulager et revient vers l'adolescente avec un regard piteux d'excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses, dit Cassie en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

C'est la queue entre les pattes et la tête basse que le chien s'approche de Sev, mais reste à bonne distance de l'adolescent.

\- Il est vraiment… particulier, ton chien, dit le Serpentard. On dirait qu'il a le même genre de personnalité que ton frère.

\- Reg ne te pisserait JAMAIS dessus, lui assure la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce frère là et tu le sais très bien, dit Sev avec un regard un peu plus sombre que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je sais, soupir Cassie en se rassoyant sur le tapis de fougère en tailleur alors que Sniffle posait sa tête poilue sur sa cuisse droite. En fait, je pense que Siri est jaloux de toi.

Autant le chien que le Serpentard la regarde avec une incompréhension la plus totale alors que Severus vient se rassoir à côté d'elle, de l'autre côté du chien.

\- Chez moi, commence à s'expliquer Cassiopeia, Siri a été élevé pour devenir le futur Lord Black. La façon Sang-Pur d'élever un enfant n'est jamais très aimante et attentionnée. Notre éducation s'est faite à coups de canne, de ceinture ou de maléfices cuisants. Très rare sont les Sang-Pur sans cicatrice de leur éducation. Quand il est entré à Poudlard et s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor, reprend la jeune fille après un long silence à caresser la tête du Sinistros, je sais que tu es au courant qu'il a reçu une beuglante de la part de notre mère. Mais c'est rien comparé à ce que… à ce que père lui a fait quand il est revenu pour les vacances d'été. Il… Siri a boité pendant des semaines, dit-elle, le regard hanté par ces souvenirs. En fait, nos parents ont toujours voulu que Sirius soit le parfait Serpentard rusé, retord et calculateur. D'une logique implacable et qu'il étudie la Magie dite Noire sans jamais se plaindre et y voir de l'intérêt. Mais Siri n'a jamais été comme ça. Il est impulsif, loyal jusqu'à la mort quand il croit que la personne le mérite, il est intelligent, mais n'a aucune notion du long terme. Je suis certaine qu'il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire après Poudlard, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Severus l'écoutait avec attention lui parler de son ennemi juré. Il ne savait pas que les Sang-Pur avaient une vie de famille aussi merdique que la sienne. Il voit le regard triste du chien qui gémit doucement sous les caresses de la jeune fille.

\- Ne te méprends pas, dit-elle, un peu plus fort. J'adore mon frère, mais je connais aussi ses défauts. Et je pense qu'il te déteste parce que selon lui, tu es exactement ce que père et mère voulaient qu'il soit. Pour Potter, c'était ta proximité avec Evans qui le rendait vert de jalousie à ton égard. Pour Pettigrow, c'est ta puissance et ta capacité à te débrouiller tout seul. Pour Remus, je crois que c'est plus compliqué. Il a toujours été un garçon solitaire, avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est la peur de perdre ses amis qui le pousse à laisser les Maraudeurs faire ce qu'ils te font. Et leur haine des Serpentard est tellement néfaste pour rien. À cause de Potter, Alecto et Amycus Carrow sont devenus Mangemort sans le vouloir. Ils auraient trouvé refuge chez la petite amie de Amycus, mais quand la mère de cette dernière a entendue Potter dire haut et fort que tout les Serpentard étaient des adeptes du Mage Noir en puissance qui sévi depuis quelques temps, elle a refusé de les héberger après leurs ASPIC et ils ont dû retourner chez leur parents et prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Potter est aussi dangereux, si non plus, que les jeunes Mangemorts entre les murs de Poudlard. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vue un groupe de 4 Serpentard s'en prendre à un 3e année de Gryffondor parce qu'il appartient à cette maison. Certains insultes les Né-Moldu, ce que je trouve complètement ridicule, mais ils ne les attaquent pas. Ça m'arrache le cœur de dire ça, murmure la jeune femme, mais le plus grand danger, à Poudlard, se sont les Maraudeurs.

Cassie essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue, caresse Sniffle avec tendresse et se relève pour se précipiter dans le château sans un regard en arrière.


	5. Chapter 5

Ça y est, elle avait enfin dit à Sirius ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis sa 2e année concernant ses amis et lui. Elle n'avait jamais osé, avant. Cassie a toujours été terrorisée à l'idée de perdre son grand frère si elle se décidait à lui dire ça. Mais quand il a levé la patte pour humilier Sev une fois de plus, ça été la goutte de trop. Elle décide d'aller à la bibliothèque une autre fois et se change en chat pour trouver Regulus qui lui avait dit qu'il resterait dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour étudier les règles du Magenmagot. Comme Siri c'était fait renié cet été, c'était à l'autre représentant masculin de reprendre le flambeau.

Dès qu'elle arrive dans la salle commune des cachots et s'approche de Reg, le jeune Serpentard la reconnait tout de suite. Il s'approche du petit chat et le prend dans ses bras doucement.

\- Cassie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demande Regulus en la caressant avec tendresse. Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Sev. Il n'a pas été gentil avec toi?

Le chat le regarde un moment avant de faire un mouvement de négation de la tête.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Siri vous est tombé dessus et l'a menacé des pires tortures si il s'approchait de sa sœur?

Cassiopeia hausse ses épaules félines en se blottissant contre son petit frère.

Pendant ce temps, à laurée de la Forêt Interdite, un chien et un adolescent se regardent avec perplexité.

\- Black! Jaloux de moi? T'as déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule? Demande le Serpentard au clébard à 2 mètres de lui. Ce gars à tout pour lui, pourquoi il aurait envie d'être comme moi?

Severus se rassoit sur les fougères en regardant le chien.

\- Je ne souhaite à personne d'être comme moi, murmure l'adolescent en remontant ses genoux contre son torse.

Intrigué par la dernière phrase de Rogue, Sniffle s'approche de lui en gardant tout de même une distance d'un mètre entre eux.

\- Sérieusement, qui a envie d'avoir l'air de ce que j'ai l'air? Qui a envie d'avoir ma vie de merde avec un père qui le déteste pour être un sorcier et une mère qui le déteste pour être né? La seule personne que j'avais et qui me connaissait vraiment ne veut plus rien savoir de moi. Le seul ami que j'ai l'est seulement parce que son frère le traite comme un paria parce qu'il a peur de décevoir ses parents. Black n'a aucune idée de la chance qu'il a, soupir le Serpentard en se passant un main tremblante dans ses cheveux gras.

Severus finit par se relever et rentrer au château en laissant le chien méditer sur ce qu'il vient de dire.

Quand il arrive à la salle commune des Serpentard, Sev voit Regulus avec la chatte qui a dormi avec lui cette nuit, blotti sur ses cuisses. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Severus ressent un sentiment de trahison en voyant le félin lové sur son jeune ami.

\- Hey! Sev! Dit le jeune Black avec enthousiasme. Comment ça c'est passé avec Cassie?

Severus s'assoit donc en face de lui et lui explique l'épisode de la Forêt Interdite avec le plus de détails possibles.

\- Cassie m'a dit la même chose concernant Sirius, dit doucement le jeune Serpentard de 4e année. Selon elle, il serait jaloux de la relation qu'on a toi et moi. Pour lui, c'est comme si je l'avais remplacé par toi, explique Regulus. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, essaye-t-il de se justifier. C'est lui qui a choisi de s'éloigner de moi. Je n'en avais rien à faire, moi, qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Mais quand le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard… Siri a arrêté de me parler, dit-il douloureusement. C'est lui qui passait son temps à me dire que j'étais un futur Mage Noir, que ça commençait comme ça. Cassie… Cassie a essayé de le raisonner. De lui expliqué qu'un enfant de 11 ans ne va pas devenir un être humain horrible parce que sa cravate est verte et non rouge. Mais…

Reg garde le silence et le petit chat sur lui se lève et caresse sa tête sur sa joue pour lui donner du réconfort.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, dit Regulus en prenant le chat et le mettant sur le fauteuil.

\- Et ce chat, il a un nom? Demande Sev.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, dit Reg en haussant les épaules. Si tu lui en trouve un pas mal, ça serait bien. Un truc qui a rapport avec les potions, je pense qu'elle aimerait ça. Bon! J'y vais. À plus tard, Sev.

Severus le voit sortir de la salle commune avec ses affaires. Le Serpentard restant se tourne vers le chat avec un regard perplexe.

\- Un nom qui a un lien avec les potions, hein? Tu ne serais pas le chat de Cassiopeia, par hasard? Demande-t-il au félin. Haha! Je vois, dit-il quand le chat saute sur ses cuisses en caressant son visage de sa tête poilue. Bon, tu penses quoi de Iris? Je suis certaine que Cassie sait que seule l'Iris Noire a assez de propriétés magiques dans les potions d'obscurité.

\- Miaow! Répond la chatte en frottant sa tête sur celle de Sev une nouvelle fois.

\- On va faire un teste, dit le Serpentard en se levant doucement en mettant la chatte sur le fauteuil.

Il va de l'autre côté de la salle commune et appelle le chat en l'appelant Iris. Il a un sourire rayonnant quand le chat bondit du fauteuil pour le rejoindre en courant en sautant dans ses bras. Severus resserre son étreinte autour de la petite bête en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour des Gryffondor, un adolescent à lunette faisait de son mieux pour redonner le sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Allez! Patmol! Arrêtes de faire la tête. Viens! On va aller embêter Servilus, ça va te redonner le sourire.

\- Tu savais que Alecto et Amycus Carrow avaient été Marqué cet été? Demande Sirius en restant affalé dans son lit.

\- Ce sont des Serpentard, tu t'attendais à quoi? Lui demande James.

\- Et si la mère de Evelyne Dunns ne t'avait pas entendu dire que tout les Serpentard étaient adeptes de Voldemort, ils ne le seraient pas.

Sirius explique donc ce que Cassie à dit à Rogue dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Elle exagère, dit Potter avec désinvolture. Toute leur famille est comme ça, de toutes façons.

\- La mienne aussi, je te signale, dit Sirius en se levant. Et si j'avais atterri à Serpentard, comme Regulus, tu m'aurais fait la même chose?

\- Tu n'es PAS à Serpentard! Dit James, alarmé.

\- J'aurais pu! Et Cassie, elle va devenir comme Alecto, pour toi, parce qu'elle est une Black?

\- Cassie est à Serdaigle, tempère James. Elle a même failli aller à Poufsouffle, selon ses dires. Alors elle ne deviendrait JAMAIS un Mangemort.

\- Justement! Je… je pense que n'importe qui pourrait être tenté… ou contraint de le rejoindre. Imagine deux secondes que moi, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller et que je sois obligé de retourner chez mes parents après mes ASPIC. Que crois-tu qui me serait arrivé? Et tu crois que père et mère laisserons le choix à Cassie… et Reg?

C'est perdu dans cet éventuel cauchemar que Sirius se relaisse tomber sur le dos dans son lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans la bibliothèque, Regulus c'était trouvé un coin tranquille pour penser à son avenir. Il a toujours adoré les animaux. Son idole a toujours été Norbert Dragonneau. Et la personne avec qui il partage sa passion, ici, est Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Regulus a toujours voulu devenir zoologiste, enfin, plus ou moins. Son rêve est de parcourir le monde pour étudier les animaux magiques et découvrir de nouvelles espèces. Il avait été surpris quand il avait vue Xenophilius Lovegood avec le livre qu'il voulait emprunter à la bibliothèque, quand il était en 3e année et Xeno en 4e. Ils avaient discuté très longtemps de leur passion commune et c'est lui qui lui avait présenté Hagrid en bonne et dû forme. Depuis ce temps, Xeno était un très bon ami. Bon, pas autant que Sev, mais presque. Avant les vacances d'été, le Serdaigle lui avait proposé de partir ensemble, après les ASPIC de Reg. Parcourir le monde et à la recherche de Ronflacs Cornus, de Nargoles et de Bicornes. Le petit Serpentard avait été enchanté par l'idée. Mais cet été, Siri avait été renié et père lui avait dit que c'était lui qui deviendrait le futur Lord Black. Cassie avait tout fait pour le convaincre de la prendre, elle. Que ses ambitions professionnelles étaient compatibles avec un poste au Magenmagot. Mais elle avait finie au sol, sous la gifle monumentale que mère lui avait donné en lui disant que la place d'une jeune fille n'était pas au Ministère, mais dans le Manoir de son époux à élever leurs enfants. Et Siri était parti. Il les avait laissé seuls, dans cette grande maison glauque, à la merci de leurs parents. Bien que Sirius ne lui parle plus depuis un bon moment, Reg s'était senti trahis par son frère aîné. Il était où, le courage légendaire des Gryffondor, quand il est parti la queue entre les jambes pour rejoindre son dégénéré de meilleur ami, dans le Manoir Potter? Siri les avait abandonnés, voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Finalement, Cassie avait raison, Sev était le frère dont Regulus avait toujours rêvé. Intelligent, loyal, courageux, qui n'a pas peur de le défendre contre le monde, bien que ce ne soit qu'à Poudlard, attentif, compréhensif et toujours de bon conseil. Si il arrivait enfin à montrer à sa sœur et son frère de cœur qu'ils sont pareils et sont fait l'un pour l'autre, peut-être qu'il y aurait une chance pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir, tout les trois.

Parce que Regulus n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien que Malefoy a encore beaucoup d'influence sur les Serpentard qui étudient encore à Poudlard. Il avait pris Sev sous son aile et ne lui avait rien demandé en échange… du moins, pas encore. Et Regulus sentait que ça allait venir. Dès que Sev aurait ses ASPIC en poche, Malefoy reviendrait à la charge pour l'enrôler dans les rangs de Voldemort. Et le processus avait déjà commencé en voyant le genre de personnes avec qui Sev se tenait, surtout depuis que Evans l'avait jeté comme une veille chaussette.

\- Hey! Reg, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande la voix de Xeno derrière lui.

\- J'en avais marre d'étudier pour le titre de mon père. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Cassie qui l'ait. Elle est bien plus douée que moi pour ça.

\- Tu sais, Reg, rien ne t'empêche de donner ton titre à Cassiopeia une fois que tu l'auras, dit malicieusement le Serdaigle. Je la connais aussi et je suis certain qu'elle accepterait. Elle aime presque autant la politique que les potions.

Reg saute de sa chaise, prend son ami dans ses bras en le remerciant d'innombrable fois avant de retourner à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mais quand il arrive, Sev lui dit que Iris, le chat, est parti il y a environ une demi heure.

\- Cassie, il faut qu'on parle, entend la jeune fille derrière elle.

\- De quoi, exactement? Demande la Serdaigle à son frère aîné dans un couloir qui mène à la tour de sa salle commune.

\- Pas ici, dit simplement Sirius en la prenant doucement par le bras en l'amenant vers une classe vide. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure? Demande Sirius une fois que la porte s'est refermée derrière eux avec un colaporta et un sort d'intimité dessus.

\- Je le pense depuis que je suis en 2e année, Siri, dit tristement sa sœur. Je… Je t'ai observé avec tes amis pendant toute ma première année et avec ce que tu as essayé de faire à Sev tout à l'heure.

\- Attends! Depuis quand Rogue est Sev, pour toi? Demande le Gryffondor avec colère.

\- Depuis qu'on a discuté et qu'il a accepté de m'aider pour que Zara retrouve sa patte! S'exclame Cassie, aussi en colère que lui, maintenant. Et maintenant que Potter a eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire que Evans et Sev ne s'adressent plus la parole, tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je fasse comme elle, mais avec toi! Tu as déjà de la chance que je t'adresse encore la parole avec ce que tu as fait à Reg, depuis que le choixpeau l'a placé à Serpentard!

Sirius se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux en soupirant, avant de s'assoir sur les pierres froides du sol de la salle de classe.

\- Le 3 Novembre, je serai majeur, dit-il en regardant sa sœur. Oncle Octavius m'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait. J'aimerais que Reg et toi veniez vivre avec moi, dit Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Siri, soupire Cassie en venant s'assoir à côté de lui. Tu sais très bien que père et mère ne laisseront jamais Regulus partir sans se battre, il est le dernier héritier mâle qui leur reste pour transmettre le titre de père. Moi, ils n'en ont rien à faire… Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse seul avec eux.

\- Et si je demandais à Lord Potter de nous aider? Il est Lord aussi et est Auror, il pourrait prendre votre plainte si vous vous décidiez à le faire. J'irais chercher votre garde et vous habiteriez chez moi jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seul.

\- Je vais en parler à Reg… à une condition, dit Cassie en se relevant. Tu étends ta proposition à Sev. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je dirai à Regulus de venir chez toi, mais je resterai chez père et mère. Tu me donneras ta réponse avant les vacances de Yule.

Elle sort de la salle de classe en se tournant une dernière fois vers son aîné. Elle allait visiblement dire quelque chose, mais elle ferme finalement la bouche et sort de la pièce.

Rogue? Pourquoi elle voulait que Rogue vienne avec eux? Et de toutes façons, pourquoi il accepterait? Quoi que en même temps, si ce qu'il a dit à sa version canine est vraie, quitter cette maison horrible où son père est encore pire que le sien et sa mère lui en veut d'être venu au monde… Et Rogue n'a aucune raison de mentir à un chien. Un simple chien. Et il vient d'avoir sa première dispute avec James en plus de 5 ans d'amitié. Comme il s'y attendait, Peter avait fait comme si de rien n'était et Remus avait fait de son mieux pour apaiser la discorde sans jamais prendre partie. Mais Sirius avait vue la lueur de soulagement dans le regard du lycanthrope. Comme si Sirius avait enfin compris quelque chose que Remus tentait de leur faire comprendre depuis des lustres.

Les semaines passent et Cassie et Sev sont toujours ensemble en dehors des cours. Étonnement, Sirius ne leur a jamais rien dit. Severus est très surpris de ça. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est pour mieux le prendre à revers dans un couloir isolé. Mais jamais rien ne se passe. Potter a essayé, une fois. Mais il a vite constaté qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur quand il s'en prenait seul au Serpentard. Sev avait stupéfixé Potter et l'avait laissé là en sachant que l'un des Maraudeurs allait le trouver éventuellement.

Cassie et son partenaire avaient enfin découvert LA recette qui aiderait Zara sans trop de douleur. Mais il fallait des ingrédients plus que rares pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il ne leur manquait que des larmes de phénix et de licorne. Les larmes de licorne étaient l'ingrédient essentiel pour que le corps de Zara « accepte » la potion et que la mixture fasse pousser les os de la centaure.

\- Sev, je dois y aller, dit Cassie dans un soupire, au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Tu sais, comme moi, que les licornes ne s'approchent presque jamais des hommes. Ni Reg, ni toi ne pouvez y aller sans risque. Surtout que les licornes sont toujours sur le territoire du troupeau du chef Bane.

\- Justement, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule, insiste Severus. Le chef Bane a dit que je pouvais y aller si tu m'accompagnais. Cassie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Morgane, Sev! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps!

\- Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi, je serais plus tranquille, rajoute le Serpentard.

\- Soit, allons-y alors, se résigne la Serdaigle.

Dès qu'ils entrent sur le territoire des centaures, Cassie fait comprendre à Sev qu'ils sont observés par ces derniers. Severus allait sortir sa baguette, par précaution, mais Cassiopeia pose sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que Bane et son troupeau se sentent attaqués. Sev hoche sèchement de la tête en retire sa main de sur le manche de sa baguette, lentement. Cassie laisse échapper son souffle de soulagement et les deux étudiants poursuivent leur ascension vers là où la jeune fille sait qu'il y a une licorne qui a élu domicile.

Après presque une heure de marche, ils la trouvent enfin. Elle est magnifique, avec son pelage blanc pur et le crin argenté.

\- Tu peux rester ici, pendant que j'y vais?

\- Oui, répond Sev d'un hochement de tête rapide.

\- Merci.

Il voit donc la jeune fille s'approcher doucement de l'animal mythique. Elle s'arrête à un bon 3 mètres de la licorne.

Severus lève un sourcil quand il voit Cassie retirer lentement sa cape, dégrafer le corsage de sa robe et explose l'un de ses seins vers le licorne coucher vers elle. Il voit la bête, après quelques instants, se lever doucement et s'approcher de la jeune fille. C'est plus que perplexe que le Serpentard observe la scène devant lui. La licorne approche son museau du mamelon de Cassiopeia et semble le sentir de ses immenses nasaux. La licorne semble satisfaite et se couche devant Cassie, qui s'assoit aussi et se met doucement à caresser la licorne en chantant une chanson des plus mélancolique. Sev est hypnotisé de ce qu'il voit. La licorne semble, petit à petit, changer d'attitude. Comme si la chanson la rendait triste. C'est plus que surpris qu'il voit Cassie sortir une fiole de sa poche et demande doucement à la licorne si elle accepte de lui donner quelques larmes, pour aider Zara à guérir et ainsi, continuer de la protéger. La licorne renifle une autre fois le sein de Cassiopeia et la laisse prendre les larmes qui coulent de ses grands yeux d'argent. Une fois la fiole pleine, Cassie la caresse encore une dizaine de minutes avant de dire à la bête qu'elle doit retourner d'où elle vient pour faire la potion dont Zara a besoin. La licorne lèche doucement la poitrine de la jeune fille avant de se relever et la laisser partir.


	7. Chapter 7

\- C'était quoi ça? Demande le Serpentard à Cassie.

\- Si la fille ou la femme qui se présente devant une licorne n'est pas vierge, lui explique Cassiopeia, la licorne peut devenir extrêmement violente. Ce que j'ai fait facilite l'approche de cette dernière. Quand on explose notre poitrine à une licorne, c'est comme si elle sentait si on était pure ou non. L'odeur de notre poitrine l'attire et quand elle réalise que nous sommes pures, elle devient aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau.

\- Et d'où tu connais ça?

\- Regulus adore les animaux, les créatures magiques et les êtres humanoïdes. Il a fait beaucoup de recherches sur les licornes quand il était en première année. Quand il a su qu'il y en avait dans la Forêt Interdite, il voulait tout savoir sur elles. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui demandé comment en attirer une et nous voilà, dit-elle en lui montrant la fiole avec les larmes de la bête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, comprend alors Severus.

\- C'est assez gênant, de faire ça devant quelqu'un… rougit violement Cassiopeia.

\- Je suis désolé, Cassie. Je ne savais pas. Si tu m'avais expliqué, je te jure que je n'aurais pas regardé. Mais dès que j'ai vue la licorne, c'est comme si mon corps refusait de regarder autre chose, se justifie le Serpentard.

\- Ça va, Sev. C'est de ma faute, lui concède la jeune fille. J'aurais dû t'expliquer ce que je devais faire pour l'attirer à moi sans difficulté.

Deux jours plus tard, Cassie avait les larmes de phénix. Elle était entré en catimini dans le bureau de Dumbledore sous sa forme de chat, avait reprise forme humaine et avait poliment demandé à Fumseck si il pouvait lui donner quelques larmes pour aider Zara à retrouver sa patte. En moins de 10 minutes, elle était entré et sortie.

\- Je les ai, murmure Cassie à Sev en entrant dans leur laboratoire improvisé et personnel dans un grand placard à balais vide près de la tour des Gryffondor où personne ne va, en lui montrant la fiole à demi rempli de larmes de phénix.

\- Et pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi, à la base? Demande le Serpentard.

\- Mais pour votre cerveau, très cher, dit malicieusement la Serdaigle en levant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut du liquide céphalorachidien là-dedans, demande Sev sur le même ton.

\- Idiot! Éclate de rire la jeune fille.

Après avoir pris soin de mettre la potion en stase et la protéger d'un bouclier puissant, Cassie métamorphose une plume en coussin et l'envoie contre le dos du Serpentard. Ce dernier se tourne vers elle en levant un sourcil en se penchant doucement vers le coussin, par terre, pour le reprendre.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux jouer à ça? Demande Sev en s'approchant d'elle comme un lion vers une antilope. Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'aurai pas de pitié.

\- Je n'en ai jamais demandé à personne, lui répond la jeune fille en métamorphosant une deuxième plume en un autre coussin.

C'est alors qu'une bataille éclate entre eux, qui avaient pris soin de s'éloigner du chaudron. Cassie finit par prendre le dessus sur l'adolescent et elle s'assoit à califourchon sur ses hanches et le chatouille sans merci. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'elle a fait la même chose avec Reg et Siri. Qui l'ont tout les 2 sous-estimé et en avaient payé le prix. Et c'est exactement ce qui arrive à Sev en ce moment. Elle fait tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il a encore quelques bleus de son père sur le corps. Et elle veut qu'il s'amuse, pas qu'il ait mal.

C'est donc le souffle court qu'ils s'étendent l'un à côté de l'autre pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus modéré.

\- Tu… tu es une… une adversaire… redoutable, dit Sev en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je dois avouer… que tu l'es aussi, répond la jeune fille en faisant de même.

\- Merde! Murmure Sev en regardant sa montre. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis deux heures! Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

\- Moi non plus, avoue Cassie. Je pense que je peux me rendre ;a la tour de Serdaigle sans problème. Mais toi, c'est clair que tu vas te faire choper par McGonagall. Elle fait souvent des rondes près des cachots pour retirer des points à Serpentard…

\- Je suis certain que je peux me débrouiller, lui assure Severus.

\- NON! Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retenue à cause de moi. Si je ne t'avais rien demandé, tu serais probablement déjà dans ton lit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demande l'adolescent.

\- On a qu'à dormir ici et retourner demain matin dans notre salle commune.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle métamorphose le bureau de travail en matelas de lit simple relativement confortable après avoir mis le chaudron à l'abris.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, dit la Serdaigle d'un regard d'excuse.

\- C'est déjà plus que ce que moi je peux. Je ne suis pas génial en métamorphose, avoue Sev.

\- Tu veux quel côté? Celui près du mur ou celui près de la porte?

\- Quoi?! Tu veux dormir avec moi?

\- Et tu veux dormir où? C'est un grand placard à balais, mais un placard quand même.

Sev hausse les épaules et propose à Cassie de choisir de quel côté elle veut dormir. Elle retire son uniforme après avoir agrandit son chemisier pour s'en faire une robe de nuit et propose à son partenaire de recherches et ami de lui faire la même chose. Ça sera plus confortable pour dormir. Après s'être recouvert de leur cape et un sort de réchauffement, Cassie s'endort comme une masse, la tête sur l'un des coussins transformés plus tôt.

Severus, lui, n'arrive pas à dormir. La proximité de la jeune fille le perturbe au plus haut point. Il a 16 ans et sait très bien que ses hormones le mènent à la baguette. Quand il ferme les yeux, en sachant que Cassiopeia est si près de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la poitrine ferme et blanche de sa voisine de matelas. Pour rajouter à son calvaire, Cassie se rapproche de lui dans son sommeil et se blottit contre son flanc gauche en posant sa tête sur son torse pour trouver de la chaleur en cette fin d'octobre de plus en plus froide. Il n'a ni l'envie ni la force de la repousser. Et c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'une fille est si près de lui. Même en presque 7 ans d'amitié avec Lily, les seuls contactes physiques qu'ils ont eu, c'est quand elle lui prenait la main pour le guider vers un endroit qu'il ne voulait pas aller ou lui embrasser la joue quand il lui donnait un cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Sev se rend à l'évidence, Lily ne l'aime pas, et ne l'a jamais aimé non plus.

Depuis qu'ils ne se parlent plus, Sev s'est souvent posé des questions sur son amitié avec Lily, ou simplement Evans, maintenant. Elle l'appelle bien Rogue, alors… Comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais existée. Elle a toujours tenté de l'éloigner des amis qu'il s'était fait à Serpentard, même Regulus. Alors que elle, elle en avait plein dans la maison des Gryffondor et les lui imposait très souvent. Avec Cassie, c'est tout à fait différent. C'est souvent elle qui le retrouve à la bibliothèque où dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de venir s'assoir à leur table, de discuter avec tout le monde, de dire ce qu'elle pensait et d'assumer ses erreurs quand elle en faisait et qu'on lui expliquait le pourquoi son raisonnement était faux. Elle n'était pas têtue sur ses opinions, comme Lily, enfin, Evans l'était et l'est sûrement encore. Elle rit à ses répliques qui sembles méchantes au premier abord, elle l'écoute attentivement avant de répondre quelque chose. Cassiopeia peut dire les pires âneries et éclater de rire quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Regulus a tout à fait raison. Sa sœur a l'esprit d'une Serdaigle, le courage de Gryffondor, l'ambition des Serpentard et surtout, le cœur d'une Poufsouffle. Severus ne s'est même pas étonné quand Cassie lui a dit la veille que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer dans cette maison avant de se décider pour la maison des bleu et bronze. Sev lui avait dit aussi qu'il avait failli aller à Serdaigle. Cassie lui avait dit qu'il était le plus rusé des Serpentard qu'elle avait rencontré. Et elle en connaissait vraiment beaucoup!

Severus lève doucement son bras gauche et esquisse un sourire en voyant Cassie lever la tête, dans son sommeil, pour qu'il puisse le passer dessous. Il finit par s'endormir avec la sœur de son meilleur ami et ennemi dans ses bras.

Quand Cassiopeia se réveille, elle se sent au chaud et en sécurité. Les seules fois qu'elle s'est sentit comme ça en se réveillant, c'est soit avec Sirius à la maison, ou avec Severus dans le dortoir des Serpentard sous sa forme de chat. Elle n'a aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux se matin. Mais elle sait qu'elle devra bien se lever. Il ne manque qu'un ingrédient à la potion pour Zara et c'est en cette occasion qu'elle a décidé de dire son secret à Sev. Qu'elle est une animagus non déclaré. Ils ont besoin d'écorce de Saule Cogneur et Cassie doit immobiliser l'arbre violent pour permettre à Sev de lui en prendre un morceau pour le réduire en poudre et en mettre 3 grammes dans la potion. Une fois fait, elle sera prête et à la bonne température, ils amèneront la potion à Bane. Si tout va bien, Zara pourra remarcher demain matin.

Cassie pousse un soupire de bien-être sans ouvrir les yeux et resserre ses bras autour de ce qu'il repose.

\- Je suis si confortable que ça? Demande une voix grave qui lui donne des frissons dans le dos.

\- Oui, répond simplement l'adolescente en frottant son nez fin contre le torse de Sev.

\- Cassie, arrête, rigole de Serpentard. Ça chatouille.

\- C'est bon, soupire la Serdaigle en levant le tête pour retourner de l'autre côté de son matelas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir, dit Sev en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me chatouiller avec ton nez de bourgeoise!

\- Mon nez de quoi? S'insurge la jeune fille. Non mais! Tu te prends pour qui? Espèce de Serpentard snob!

\- Moi?! Snob? Et puis quoi encore? Demande Sev qui ne semble pas en revenir alors que Cassie s'écroulait de rire sur lui.

Pour se venger de ces insultes sans conséquence, Severus se met à chatouiller la jeune fille qui se tortille entre ses bras. Une fois que c'est lui qui est au dessus d'elle, il fronce des sourcils en la voyant se mordre violement la lèvre inférieure et les yeux humides.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit Sev en s'écartant d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport, Severus, dit doucement la jeune fille en s'assoyant en remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine en les enroulant de ses bras. Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Pour me retenir, dit simplement Cassiopeia en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Te retenir? Mais te retenir de quoi? Demande le jeune homme sans comprendre. Tu sais que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, quand je suis là. C'est pas moi qui vais te juger.

Cassie redescend ses jambes et s'assoit en tailleur sur le matelas en regardant Severus dans les yeux moment. Le jeune homme y voit de la tendresse, de l'incertitude et d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer.

\- Bon sang! Cassie! Je déteste te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

\- Et si on allait chercher le dernier ingrédient? Propose la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

\- Cassiopeia Walburga Black, gronde Sev. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Dis moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plait.

\- Je… je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand nous aurons donné sa potion à Zara se soir.

\- C'est bon, mais crois moi, je vais m'en rappeler, la prévient Severus.

\- Je sais, soupire Cassie en se rhabillant et en redonnant sa vrai forme à son chemisier et en faisant pareil avec la chemise de Sev.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois douchés et changés, Cassie et Severus vont près du Saule Cogneur.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire comment tu as réussi à prendre un bout de son écorce? Demande le Serpentard avec curiosité.

\- Oui, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander avant… quand Cassie voit qu'il ne dit rien, elle continue. Si… si tu me détestes après ça, promets moi d'au moins m'aider à finir la potion de Zara avant de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je t'en pris.

\- Cassie, pourquoi je te détesterais de me montrer comment prendre de l'écorce de cet arbre?

\- Pour ça, dit elle dans un souffle avant de se transformer en petit chat noir aux yeux de lune.

\- C'était… c'était toi tout ce temps?

Il voit le chat aplatir ses oreilles contre sa tête et la baisser ensuite. Cassie se couche dans l'herbe froide d'automne en attendant l'explosion de colère du Serpentard, mais rien ne vient. Quand elle lève la tête, elle ne voit plus Severus, elle regarde à gauche et à droite, mais ne le voit pas. Il n'y a qu'un grand corbeau sur un rocher, celui qui vient la voir dans sa tour depuis quelques semaines. Cassie redevient humaine et reste assise sur le sol froid avec le visage entre ses mains. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher aussi longtemps. Pour une fois qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion des potions, une personne qui semblait la comprendre. Une personne avec qui elle n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort pour être comprise. Tout semblait toujours si facile avec Sev. Et elle avait tout gâché en lui cachant ça. Il lui en avait tellement dit, sous sa forme de chat. Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti.

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi les gens qu'elle aime finissent toujours par la quitter? Andromeda et Sirius avaient fui la famille, oncle Octavius était mort, Kreattur faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter pour ne pas se prendre une raclée de mère, ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait, même si ça lui faisait mal. Et là, Sev aussi était parti. Elle a l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en elle.

\- Cassie, pourquoi tu pleures? Lui demande une voix qu'elle reconnait immédiatement.

\- Sev? Mais… tu étais parti… tu…

\- Chhhhhhhut, tout va bien, dit doucement le Serpentard en s'assoyant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas parti, moi aussi, j'ai voulu te montrer quelque chose. Mais il semble que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué, se désole l'adolescent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir, exactement? Demande Cassiopeia en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Ça, dit Sev en se levant.

La jeune fille a le souffle coupé quand elle voit Severus disparaitre pour laisser sa place à un grand corbeau complètement noir, même les yeux.

\- Tu… tu l'es toi aussi! S'exclame la jeune fille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu… tu ne me détestes pas?

\- Je pense que même si j'essayais, je n'y arriverais pas, dit Severus en reprenant son apparence humaine. Alors, on va le chercher, ce bout d'écorce? Demande Sev pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Cassie lui sourit timidement avant de hocher la tête et de se retransformer en chat. Sev la voit se glisser, tapis dans l'herbe, vers les racines de l'arbre et appuyer sur un gros nœud. Le Serpentard lève un sourcil de surprise en voyant le Saule Cogneur s'immobiliser. Il s'approche rapidement et prend ce qu'ils ont besoin avant de retourner dans leur placard à balais, qu'ils ont protégé d'un mot de passe modifié. Il faut tenir la poignée et en même temps, mettre sa main à un endroit bien précis sur la porte. À chaque fois qu'ils y vont, ils murmurent un mot sans queue ni tête, au cas ou quelqu'un les observe.

À 18h30, la potion est enfin prête et à la bonne température.

\- Tu veux venir? Lui propose la jeune fille après avoir mise les fioles dans une sacoche en cuire.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, si Bane accepte, bien sûr.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à lui demander.

Elle lui sourie malicieusement avant de sortir de leur placard et de se transformer en chat pour s'élancer vers la sortie des familiers. Sev lève les yeux au ciel avant de se changer en corbeau pour la suivre à tire d'ailes.

Cassie s'arrête juste avant la limite du territoire des centaures et propose à Sev de rester comme ça, il pourra tout voir. Il s'installe donc sur l'épaule gauche de la Serdaigle et la laisse le mener vers le troupeau du chef Bane.

\- La potion est finie, chef Bane, dit Cassie à haute voix, même si elle ne voyait personne.

Sev et Cassie entendent plusieurs bruits de pas de sabots et le chef du troupeau se présente devant eux, droit et fier.

\- Qui est ton compagnon, jeune Reine? Demande Bane en regardant l'oiseau.

\- Gienah, chef Bane.

\- L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation autant du Corbeau que du Cygne. Des constellations autant opposées que complémentaires, dit doucement Firenze. C'est un excellent nom que tu as trouvé pour celui qui t'accompagnera sur le chemin de la vie.

Cassie lève un sourcil en regardant le volatil sur son épaule. Bane la guide ensuite vers Zara et Firenze demande à Cassie si il peut garder le corbeau avec lui pendant qu'elle donne la potion à la compagne de son chef de troupeau. L'oiseau se pose donc sur une branche à côté de Firenze.

\- Je sais qui tu es, jeune poulain, dit doucement le centaure pendant que les autres observent Cassie qui administre la potion à Zara en lui faisant une atèle pour que les os poussent bien. Je t'ai souvent observé quand tu venais apprendre à voler dans notre forêt. Je n'ai rien dit à qui que se soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune humain, dit Firenze qui regardait le corbeau resté impassible sur sa branche. N'as-tu pas remarqué que ses yeux semblent plus brillants quand ils se posent sur toi? Qu'elle semble plus heureuse et détendue en ta présence? Et c'est la même chose pour toi, il me semble. De plus, les étoiles ne mentent jamais, rajoute doucement le centaure.

Le corbeau se tourne vers Cassiopeia en penchant doucement la tête pour la regarder. Firenze voit l'oiseau qui semble moins crispé, moins sur la défensive, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Severus observe tout les gestes de la jeune fille. Elle fait une atèle solide avec soin à la centaure au pelage cuivré, couchée près d'un feu, pour que Cassie puisse voir ce qu'elle fait. Ensuite, la jeune fille caresse doucement les cheveux de Zara pour l'aider à endurer la douleur des 10 premières minutes. Quand tout est terminé, Bane la remercie avec retenue et la laisse partir avec le volatil, après avoir permis à Cassie de revenir demain pour voir comment ira sa compagne.

\- C'est Mondingus Fletcher, qui a fait ça à Zara, murmure la Serdaigle à l'oiseau qui était revenu sur son épaule. Je vais lui faire payer ça, à ce bon à rien, siffle Cassie entre ses dents.

Cassiopeia et Gienah entendent un bruit un peu plus loin et la jeune fille se fige en attendant de voir qu'est-ce qui les a repéré. Quand elle voit le gros chien noir, elle murmure au corbeau de rester comme il est.

\- Sniffle, dit-elle en insistant sur le nom, pour faire comprendre à son frère aîné de rester sous cette forme. Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque! Encore! Pourquoi tu cherches à me tuer avant même que j'ai mes BUSE? Dit-elle en s'accroupissant vers le chien en lui grattant le derrière des oreilles.

Sniffle laisse passer un gémissement plaintif avant de faire un facial en règle à la jeune fille en lui léchant avidement le visage.

\- Beurk! Sniffle! J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas léché le derrière avant de faire ça, soupir Cassie en riant.

Le corbeau émet un croassement amusé et le chien lève la tête pour le regarder avec curiosité. Il s'approche un peu pour le sentir et le corbeau lui donne un petit coup de bec sur le museau pour qu'il se recule. Le corbeau lisse un moment les cheveux de Cassie en les tirant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ont une conversation à finir, maintenant que Zara a eu sa potion.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Sniffle, je dois y aller. Sev m'attend. Je lui ai promis de lui expliquer… En tous cas. Je te promets de revenir te voir se soir, après le couvre-feu. D'accord?

Le chien s'appuis sur les genoux de sa sœur et caresse sa tête sur la sienne, de l'autre côté de l'oiseau. Il émet un aboiement joyeux vers le corbeau avant de les suivre vers le château et les laisse entrer sans le faire lui-même.

Une fois dans leur laboratoire, Cassie se laisse tomber sur le matelas de la veille dans un soupire de lassitude alors que Severus reprend forme humaine.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant? Demande doucement Sev en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

\- Comme tu le sais maintenant, Iris… c'est moi.

\- Tout comme tu sais que je suis… comment tu m'as appelé déjà? Demande l'adolescent en fronçant des sourcils pour se rappeler quel nom Cassie avait donné au corbeau.

\- Gienah, dit Cassiopeia. Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu peux très bien le…

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, l'interrompt Severus. Le nom d'une étoile, pour un oiseau noir, je trouve ça génial. Merci d'en avoir trouvé un beau pour moi. Mais, continue, s'il te plait.

\- Comme tu le sais, je suis le chat que tu as amené dans ton dortoir et à qui tu as raconté ta vie, tes espoirs, tes opinions, tes théories et tout le reste, dit Cassie en fuyant son regard. Et avec le temps… au fil des semaines où j'apprenais à te connaître, autant en chat qu'en moi…

Cassie garde le silence un très long moment en examinant ses doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante qui existe. La main de Sev vient se poser sur les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de les entortiller. Elle souffle un bon coup et se lance.

\- J'ai commencé par t'apprécier, dit la jeune fille en évitant toujours les yeux de Severus. À être impressionnée par qui tu étais. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais à toi. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir, j'ai cru que terre avait arrêté de tourner. Je… j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Que tu ne me parlerais plus, que tu ne me sourirais plus quand on se croise dans les couloirs, que tu me détestais pour t'avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. Tu m'as dit tellement de choses quand tu croyais que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire chat. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, sans jamais y arriver… c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Sev. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, autant en tant que moi qu'en Iris, la complicité qu'on a développée si rapidement toi et moi depuis que Reg t'a demandé si tu pouvais répondre à ma question, le lendemain de la rentrée. Se matin, quand je t'ai dit que je me retenais… c'était vrai. Je… je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser, mais je ne voulais pas détruire la relation que nous avons. Je sais bien que je suis autant la sœur de Reg que celle de Sirius pour toi, sur cette phrase, la voix de Cassie se casse et elle garde le silence. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous.

Sans même attendre la réponse du Serpentard, Cassie se lève, s'excuse auprès de Sev et sort en coup de vent de leur placard. Quand Severus en sort à son tour pour lui parler, elle est déjà parti.

Cassie se change en Iris en chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle entre par un trou dans le mur et se faufile entre les étudiants pour trouver son frère. Quand elle le voit, elle se précipite vers lui et saute sur ses cuisses. Sirius la prend délicatement contre lui et la sent trembler de tout son petit corps félin.

\- Depuis quand t'as un chat, Black? Demande Evans en regardant le chat noir.

\- C'est Iris, le chat de ma sœur. Elle vient souvent me rendre visite, ici, explique le Maraudeur.

Il se lève avec le chat contre lui et dit bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter dans son dortoir pour s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin avec Cassie pour savoir ce qui se passe.


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois les rideaux celés et un sort de silence dessus, Cassie reprend forme humaine et se glisse dans les bras de son aîné en retenant ses larmes.

\- Cassie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demande Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je… Je lui ai dit, souffle la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça.

\- Tu as dit quoi à qui, Princesse?

Cassie se lance alors dans les explications. Elle lui raconte absolument tout ce qui ne met pas Severus dans l'embarras.

\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes, que tu m'as demandé ça? Demande Sirius en comprenant pourquoi sa sœur voulait sortir Rogue de son enfer familial.

\- À l'époque, pas encore, répond Cassie en reniflant.

\- Mais… Princesse, pourquoi tu es partie avant qu'il ne te réponde?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me dire que ce n'était pas réciproque et qu'on pouvait resté amis. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me regarde avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il…

\- Patmol, dit la voix de James. Il y a un mot pour toi, ce fichu corbeau refuse de me donner le message. Il m'a presque arraché un doigt.

Cassie reprend forme féline après avoir haussé les sourcils de surprise. Sirius ouvre ses rideaux et le corbeau vient le rejoindre et laisse tomber le message sur le Gryffondor en s'accrochant à la tête du lit de bois pour signaler qu'il attend une réponse.

\- Je dois parler à Cassie, lit Sirius à haute voix pour le petit chat sous sa couverture. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, mais c'est vraiment important. Gienah attendra ta réponse. S. R.

Sirius regarde le corbeau un moment en plissant le front.

\- Comme ça, tu es le corbeau de Rogue, dit-il au volatil. Pas étonnant que tu ais essayé d'arracher l'un des doigts de James. Cassie, ma Princesse, sors de là, dit doucement son frère en levant la couverture pour regarder le chat en boule sur son abdomen. Tu vois bien que si Rogue t'en voulait, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de te dire qu'il veut te voir. Ça ne peut être que bon signe, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius voit alors sa sœur regarder l'oiseau d'un air désespéré et craintif.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit, rajoute Sirius. Tu connais bien le chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Vas-y, Iris. Je serai encore là, si ça ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites. Mais… Vas-y, d'accord?

C'est visiblement hésitant que le chat sort des couvertures, lèche doucement la joue de son frère et saute du lit. Iris se tourne une dernière fois vers Sirius avant de sortir comme un vif d'or du dortoir. Sirius gribouille un message au dos de celui qu'il a reçu et le confit au corbeau qui semble bien moins vindicatif envers lui qu'envers James. Pourtant, Sirius sait bien qu'il n'a jamais été tendre envers le Serpentard. Mais bon, avec ce que Cassie lui a dit au début de l'année scolaire, Sirius fait de gros efforts pour ne pas se retrouver face à Rogue. Dans les cours, il s'assoit avec Remus et regarde droit devant lui quand c'est un cours qu'il a en commun avec le Serpentard. Il n'a pas encore pardonné à James d'avoir clairement dit que tout les Serpentard sont des enfoirés et ait sous-entendu que si Sirius y avait été, il aurait été un Mangemort parmi tant d'autres. Mais en même temps, il sait que si il n'y avait pas Cassie pour le ramener sur terre, il continuerait de le penser aussi. Combien de fois Cassiopeia avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ce que justement, il s'efforçait de rentrer dans la tête de James à coups de pioche? En tous cas, il espère vraiment que tout ira bien pour sa Princesse quand elle arrivera devant Rogue.

Quand Cassie descend de la tour de Gryffondor, elle remarque le corbeau qui se dirige vers le laboratoire. C'est résigné que la Serdaigle féline suit Sev. Une fois dans le laboratoire avec lui, Cassie voit Severus reprendre forme humaine, mais Cassie garde sa forme féline.

\- Cassie, dit doucement le Serpentard, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de dire ce que j'ai à dire à un chat.

Iris le regarde un moment en penchant la tête sur le côté, en collant ses oreilles pointues et poilues de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Cassie, soupire le Serpentard en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lui répond timidement la jeune fille qui était redevenue elle-même.

\- Ou de mes réactions, termine Sev en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cassiopeia baisse la tête en rougissant violement. Elle sent alors un doigt sous son menton qui lui fait la relever doucement.

\- Moi aussi, je me retiens, dit doucement le Serpentard en la regardant dans les yeux. Depuis des semaines, je me pose des questions que je ne m'étais jamais posé avant. Je me demande où tu es et ce que tu peux bien faire à des heures complètement indues, je me retiens de ne pas me transformer en plein cours pour te rejoindre, peu importe où tu es. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'avec toi, je peut être celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Étrangement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, de me faire traiter de lâche, de bâtard graisseux où de demi-sang. Parce que pour moi, maintenant, la seule opinion qui compte vraiment, c'est la tienne. Quand tu me regardes avec ces émotions dans les yeux que je n'avais jamais vue sur qui que ce soit, j'ai l'impression bizarre que ce n'est pas moi que tu vois. Je… je ne comprends pas comment tu peux… tu peux ressentir ça… pour moi.

\- C'était assez facile, en fait, dit doucement la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Sev approche lentement son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Cassie le regarde, désespérée.

\- Je t'en pris… ne joues pas avec moi, s'il te plait.

\- Jamais, répond simplement le Serpentard avant de lui offrir son premier baiser autant que le sien.

Le baiser est maladroit, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire, ni l'un ni l'autre. Sev se sent étrangement bien, là, avec Cassie dans ses bras. Elle avait fini par s'endormir contre lui. Comme la vielle, dans leur laboratoire sur le matelas qu'ils avaient laissé sur place. Il réalise que même quand il était amoureux de Lily… Evans, ou qu'il croyait l'être, il ne sait même plus, il n'avait aucun sentiment positif dans cette relation. Comme si il s'accrochait à une amitié qui avait déjà pris fin avant que Evans et lui ne terminent leur première année. Avec Cassie, c'était complètement le contraire. Comme si, à l'inverse avec Evans, il avait fait les choses dans l'ordre, sans chercher à le faire. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Regulus de lui avoir présenté sa sœur, il y a deux mois. Il a toujours cru que Reg exagérait les qualités de Cassie, mais il avait bien fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Depuis ce temps, Cassie et Severus était devenus quasi inséparable. La jeune fille comprenait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas étouffer son nouveau petit copain et Sev lui en était reconnaissant.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Yule, Cassie attend, devant la porte des cachots, pour son cours de potions. Les élèves de 6e année sortent les uns après les autres, Sev l'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres quand il passe à côté d'elle en continuant son chemin et quand la jeune fille pense qu'il n'y a plus personne, entre dans la salle de classe de Slughorn. Mais voilà, il restait une étudiante, dans la salle.

\- Miss Evans, je suis extrêmement déçu de vos résultats depuis le début de l'année scolaire, dit Slug avec un regard de reproche. Je crois que votre nouvelle relation avec Mr Potter vous empêche d'atteindre votre plein potentiel.

\- Mais, monsieur, ce n'est pas ça, se justifie la rousse. Je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise avec un autre partenaire de travaille que Severus. Si vous pouviez me remettre en équipe avec lui, pendant les cours…

\- Le jeune Mr Rogue m'a demandé, exceptionnellement, de pouvoir travailler seul pendant les cours de potions, Miss Evans. Ce que je lui ai accordé pour le reste de sa scolarité dans mon cours et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma décision.

\- Mais… allait argumenter Evans.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Lily. Reprenez-vous, ou vous n'aurez bientôt plus la moyenne pour que je puisse vous garder dans mon cours.

\- S'il vous plait, supplie presque la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, Lily, dit Slughorn d'un regard dur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Si vous voulez revenir en équipe avec Severus, arrangez-vous avec lui. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ce soir-là, Cassie et Sev se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour leur devoir d'arithmancie respectif. Comme ils avaient le même plan de carrière, ils avaient pas mal les même cours, même si Sev était en 6e année et Cassie en 5e.

\- Sev?

Le Sev en question se tend comme un arc et se tourne lentement vers la voix qui l'a appelé. Evans est en plein milieu du couloir et le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu qui lui faisait dire oui à tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander… avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demande le Serpentard en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Cassie.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler… en privé? Demande Lily.

\- C'est nouveau ça? Dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- S'il te plait, murmure la rouquine.

\- Je vous laisse, dit doucement Cassie en embrassant la joue de Sev.

Elle lui murmure en même temps de penser à lui d'abord et elle les laisse discuter et se rend à la bibliothèque pour y attendre le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répète Severus.

\- Je… mon ami me manque, dit simplement Lily en levant les yeux embués de larmes contenues vers lui.

\- Et?

\- Et bien… Je me demandais si… si on pouvait se revoir? Je sais que… que j'ai exagéré quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais t'adresser la parole. Je suis désolée, Sev.

Rogue ne dit pas un mot, mais son esprit roule à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver Lily à lui dire ça, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé de particulier.

\- On pourrait commencer par des choses simple, poursuit la rousse. Se remettre ensemble pour les cours, par exemple. Et voir ce que ça donne.

\- Et ça n'a aucune rapport avec le D que Slughorn t'a mis aujourd'hui, j'imagine, demande Sev, le visage dur en comprenant finalement pourquoi Lily voulait lui reparler.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répète Lily. Mon ami me manque.

\- Tu t'en remettras, dit simplement Severus en tournant les talons et rejoindre Cassie à la bibliothèque.

\- Sev! SEV!

Mais Sev ne réagie pas et continue son chemin.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demande la Serdaigle avec inquiétude, une fois qu'il l'a rejoint.

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil et je vais très bien, dit simplement Sev.

Cassie n'insiste pas et Severus en est très heureux. Il sait que Lily l'aurait harcelé pour lui tirer les verres du nez. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas sain de comparer Cassiopeia à Lily comme il le fait. Mais c'est comme si il commençait à comprendre que sa relation avec la Gryffondor, depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard, était loin d'être épanouissante et équitable. Du moins, pour lui, en tous cas. Leur relation était comme leur équipe en potions. Il faisait tout les efforts et Lily récoltait les lauriers. C'était comme ça autant dans leur vie scolaire que sociale. Severus faisait tout les efforts pour que Lily reste son amie alors qu'elle passait son temps à tout lui reprocher. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais ce qu'il fallait.

Mais avec Cassie, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait écouté quand il avait envie de parler et respecté quand il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle lui avait aussi conseillé de faire ses choix pour lui, ce que Lily ne lui a jamais dit de faire en 7 ans d'amitié.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide? Demande doucement le Serpentard à sa petite-amie.

\- Non, merci Sev. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir alors? Demande Severus sans comprendre.

\- Parce que j'avais envie d'être avec toi, répond simplement Cassiopeia en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, je suis désolée, je ne…

\- Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi, lui murmure l'adolescent avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

La jeune fille lui offre un sourire rayonnant en rebaissant le nez sur son parchemin. C'était juste pour être avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de raison « pratique » au fait que la jeune fille voulait le voir. Sev ressent une chaleur étrange dans sa poitrine pendant qu'une Gryffondor regarde la scène d'un mauvais œil.

Dire que tout avait commencé avec une potion pour Zara, qui soit dit en passant, allait à merveille. Cassie avait reçu la permission du chef Bane de porter plainte en leur nom contre Mondingus Fletcher. Elle avait discuté avec Regulus et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un plan pour que leur père la nomme, elle, pour le titre de Lady au Magenmagot. Regulus lui avait suggéré que si ça ne marchait pas, il allait lui transmettre à la seconde où il allait l'avoir.

Sev sourit discrètement en regardant Cassie assise à sa droite en se rappelant la proposition plus que bizarre de Black. Il l'avait apostrophé dans l'angle d'un couloir au début du mois de décembre en lui demandant de le suivre, il avait besoin de lui parler en privé. Craignant le coup fourré, Sev était resté sagement à sa place. Sirius lui avait juré sur sa magie qu'il ne ferait rien contre lui dans cette pièce. Le Serpentard, d'abord choqué, l'avait suivi pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Black avait alors expliqué qu'il avait une maison qui l'attendait avec un certain montant d'héritage. Que Regulus avait accepté de l'y accompagner pour échapper à leurs parents, mais que Cassie ne voulait rien savoir tant que son frère ne proposait pas le gîte à son petit ami. Ce qu'il était en train de faire, très maladroitement, certes, mais il le faisait quand même. Il argumentait avec le Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Reg et Cassie allaient être heureux d'être avec lui, il y a des serres et un grand jardin avec des plantes, destinées aux potions et Cassie et lui y trouveraient certainement leur bonheur.

\- Pourquoi, Black? Demande simplement Sev. Tu veux me convaincre, moi, de venir. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte?

\- Je veux que ma sœur soit heureuse, Rogue. C'est tout. Et je dois avouer que foutre James en rogne est quelque chose qui me tente beaucoup, dit malicieusement Black, en sachant que cette seule phrase pouvait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Severus hausse un sourcil curieux en regardant son vis-à-vis et s'assoit sur la chaise derrière lui pour montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il l'écoute avec attention. Sirius déballe alors son sac et explique clairement à Rogue ce qui s'est passé au début de l'année, quand il a expliqué à Potter que les Carrow avaient dû prendre la Marque par sa faute après leur ASPIC, la réaction de James et tout le reste.

\- Il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre! S'emporte Sirius en se levant. Il est responsable de leur vie de servitude envers ce psychopathe et ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid! Il est responsable de ça et il n'en éprouve aucun remord!

\- Black, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est courageuse qu'elle est nécessairement une bonne personne, lui répond Sev avec sagesse. Il faut être courageux pour se lancer dans cette guerre et la plus part des gens du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont des Serpentard, à notre connaissance. Tout le monde peut se montrer courageux, quand il trouve enfin une cause qui, à ses yeux, en vaut la peine.

\- Cassie m'a dit exactement la même chose, sourit Sirius en regardant Rogue dans les yeux. Écoutes, Cassie ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi elle voulait que tu viennes avec nous, mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, pour nous 4. Tu en penses quoi?

\- Et je paye les frais scolaires et mes effets comment, si je vais chez toi? Je ne suis pas autonome, financièrement, dit Rogue.

\- Moi, je le suis, insiste Black. J'ai une proposition à te faire, concernant l'argent. Tu acceptes que je t'en prête pour notre 7e année, tu auras le gîte et le couver chez moi. Et quand on est en vacance, tu pourrais vendre des potions par correspondance avec les plantes sur mon terrain. Je ne m'en servirais même pas, de toutes façons. Alors Cassie et toi pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Si c'est un accord écrit, avec Reg ou Cassie comme témoin, je marche avec toi, Black.

\- Okay, dit Sirius. Et on rajoutera la clause de s'appeler par nos prénoms d'ici la fin de nos ASPIC, rajoute Siri avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ou la fin de ceux de Reg, propose le Serpentard avec le même sourire.

Sirius éclate de rire et tend la main à son futur locataire qui la saisit après un moment d'hésitation.

Perdu dans ce souvenir, Sev revient au moment présent quand il sent Cassie qui se déplace un peu sur sa chaise pour être plus confortable après au moins une heure à être concentrée sur son devoir d'arithmancie. Jamais Severus n'avait pue travailler aussi librement sur ses propres devoirs. Quand il travaillait avec une autre personne, elle passait son temps à lui poser des questions sur tout et rien et cette personne ne faisait qu'écrire sur son parchemin les réponses que lui donnait Sev. Il n'y avait qu'avec Reg que c'était différent. Quand le petit Serpentard lui demandait quelque chose, c'était toujours pour aller plus loin dans la matière. Des questions dont les réponses n'étaient pas dans son manuel scolaire. Et Sev était heureux de retrouver cette curiosité intellectuelle chez la sœur de ce dernier.

Définitivement, à choisir entre Cassie et Lily, Cassie n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas faire, d'ailleurs. Sev fait tout son possible pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance et il sent qu'elle fait de même avec lui. Avec elle, tout comme avec Regulus, il n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Il savait que tout ce que les 2 plus jeunes Black lui demandaient, c'était la vérité toute crue. À son plus grand étonnement, Cassie avait même commencé à étudier les Arts Noirs de son côté, sans jamais rien lui demander. Elle planchait aussi sur les lois familiales et en ce dernier jour avant les vacances, elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite.

Quand ce fût le temps de monter dans le Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Noël, Sev y entra avec Reg et Cassie et ils s'enferment dans un compartiment. Très rapidement, Xenophilius Lovegood y entre avec sa petite amie, Pandora, qui est aussi la meilleure amie de Cassiopeia. La Serdaigle aux yeux d'argent inclus facilement Sev dans les conversations et une discussion de groupe s'impose alors d'elle-même, les créatures magiques.

\- Xeno, demande Cassie à son ami, tu penses qu'on peut faire des potions avec des bouts de Ronflacs Cornus?

\- Si Reg, Dora et moi, on en trouvent un quand on partira, je te jure que je vais t'en envoyer un bout. Tu pourras faire toutes les expériences que tu veux.

\- J'ai hâte! Dit simplement Cassie en se callant dans les bras de Sev qui les écoutait parler en intervenant que très rarement.

Quand Cassie avait remarqué que c'était son choix et non de la gêne, elle l'avait laissé tranquille et avait arrêté de passer son temps à lui demander son avis pour tout et rien.

Sev trouvait ça troublant. Elle semblait le comprendre avec une rapidité déconcertante. Quand ils avaient redormi ensemble, dans leur laboratoire, elle s'était blottit contre lui et avait gardé le silence pendant presque une heure, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sev avait fini par lui demandé si elle allait bien. Sa copine avait répondu par l'affirmative, mais comme elle savait qu'il aimait le calme et le silence, elle faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter. Sev était touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à cet aveu. Il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle et embrassé le sommet de ses cheveux, en remerciement silencieux à l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui faire plaisir. C'est comme si il avait trouvé une personne comme lui. Qui faisait de son mieux pour que l'autre ait envie de rester. Et il avait ;l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne qui remarquerait ses efforts, qui en faisait autant que lui, pour les mêmes raisons, qui le trouvait aussi important pour elle, que elle, était importante pour lui.

\- Sev, excuse moi de te réveiller, mais on est arrivé, dit doucement Cassie, qui l'avait ramené à la réalité d'une légère caresse sur sa joue.

\- Merci, dit-il en ravissant ses lèvres un instant avant de se lever et prendre sa malle et de la rétrécir d'un mouvement de baguette, comme Cassie et Reg venaient de faire.

Il suit doucement Regulus, qui les guide vers le compartiment de Sirius alors qu'il avait la main de Cassiopeia dans la sienne. Quand ils arrivent à destination, Sev est surpris de voir Lily, carrément à califourchon sur les cuisses de Potter en train de lui dévorer le visage. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Cassie se racle bruyamment la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Elle enfile son masque Sang-Pur et regarde de haut Potter et Evans qui se comportent comme des chiens en rut.

\- Je croyais que les chaleurs des chiennes n'étaient qu'au printemps, murmure Reg, à l'oreille de sa sœur qui le regarde d'un air réprobateur.

\- Regulus! Tu es plus studieux que cela, habituellement. Tu sais très bien qu'elles reviennent tout les 6 ou 7 mois et que ça dure en moyenne 3 semaines, dit Cassie avec un sourire en coin. Bon! On peut parler autre chose que du cycle d'ovulation de Evans, s'il te plait?

\- Que… quoi?! S'exclame la jeune femme en question.

\- Sirius? Demande Reg en se tournant vers son frère. J'aimerais bien qu'on parte sans que père et mère ne puissent s'en mêler, s'il te plait.

Sirius hoche la tête, dit au revoir à Remus et Peter en ne faisant qu'un signe de tête à James avant de sortir du compartiment. Dès qu'ils sont sur le quai, Sirius appelle Wimzy, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait déjà de la maison de Octavius avant qu'il ne meure. L'elfe donne l'adresse à Severus, Regulus et sa sœur avait de les faire transplaner directement dans un salon spacieux et confortable.

\- Bon, euh… il n'y a que deux chambres, alors je ne sais pas trop comment vous voulez vous organiser, dit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi, dit Cassie à son aîné, au soulagement de tout le monde. Où est-ce qu'on doit s'installer? Demande doucement Cassiopeia.

\- Suivez Wimzy, Maîtresse Cassie, et vous aussi, messieurs Sev et Reg.

\- Sev et Reg? Demande Regulus en regardant Sirius.

\- Je trouvais ça plus simple pour Wimzy, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est sous Fidelitas. C'est pour tout préparer que je suis parti de la maison, l'été dernier. Je… je voulais que vous ayez un endroit où aller de déjà prêt si…

À la surprise de Sev et Siri, Regulus s'élance vers son frère comme un boulet de canon et le serre dans ses bras. Sous le sourire attendrit autant de Cassie que de Wimzy.

\- Alors, tu ne nous avais pas abandonné, sanglote Reg contre l'animagus canin.

\- Bien sûr que non, petite lion, dit doucement Sirius en utilisant le petit nom affectueux qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient tous petits.

\- Je… je m'excuse, Siri, hoquette Regulus. J'étais… j'étais certain que tu t'étais sauvé, que tu nous avaient laissé tout seuls là-bas.

\- Tout va bien, Reg, lui répond Sirius en lui caressant le dos. On est tous là, tout les 4 et tout ira mieux, à partir de maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

Dès que les 4 adolescents ont fini de s'installer, Sirius va rejoindre Reg dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Rogue. Il lève les sourcils de surprise quand il voit son plus jeune frère en pleine méditation et quelques secondes plus tard, deux grandes oreilles de félin font leur apparition.

\- Bravo, Reg, je suis fier de toi, petit frère, dit Siri en approchant doucement de l'étudiant de 14 ans.

\- Tu… tu ne le diras à personne, pas vrai? Demande Regulus, les yeux ronds.

\- Promis, dit Siri en souriant. Mais tu ne dois rien dire pour moi non plus.

\- Tu l'es aussi?

\- Qui crois-tu qui ait aidé Cassie pour sa forme de chat?

\- Oh! S'exclame le petite Serpentard.

\- Bon, tasse toi un peu, dit son frère. Je vais te donner un truc pour transformer plus de parties de ton corps. Et tu es quoi, en passant?

\- Surprise, dit Regulus, le regard malicieux.

\- Okay, dit Sirius en s'assoyant en face de son frère sur le lit où il est.

Ils entrent donc dans une grande discussion pendant que Cassie aide Wimzy avec le repas de se soir avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher pour la nuit.

Le ragout est succulent et Cassie, ainsi que Wimzy croulent sous les éloges des trois jeunes hommes autour d'elles. La jeune elfe de maison mangeait à la table avec les étudiants et tout le monde était très à l'aise avec ça. Pour Octavius, Wimzy était plus de la compagnie qu'un serviteur, ce que Sirius lui avait promis qu'elle resterait. Il avait même fait de l'elfe son Gardien du Secret. Wimzy avait vue ça comme l'honneur suprême. Un sorcier lui faisait assez confiance pour mettre sa vie entre ses mains. La discussion tourne autour de ce que chacun veut faire pendant les vacances de Noël. Sirius veut passer son permis de transplanage entre Yule et le jour de l'An, Reg veut explorer le terrain de son frère pour voir quelle genre de créatures y vient, Cassie veut se joindre à lui pour voir si il y a des plantes utilisables, malgré la saison peut clémente actuellement. Severus a l'intention de faire pareil et d'éplucher les petites annonces pour pouvoir vendre des potions par correspondance.

\- Severus, dit doucement Sirius, tu as le droit de te détendre un peu, on a deux semaines de vacances et on vient de sortir de nos BUSE.

\- Parle pour toi, dit Cassiopeia, moi je suis en plein dedans, soupire-elle en se frottant les yeux en bayant comme si elle voulait avaler la pièce entière.

\- Je pense que la Princesse au petit pois va aller se coucher, dit Sirius en riant doucement.

\- Morgane! Tu n'arrêteras jamais avec ce surnom débile? Demande Cassie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et d'où ça sort? Demande Severus, avide de savoir.

Sirius se met donc à lui expliquer l'origine du surnom de sa sœur. Quand elle était petite, elle entendait du bruit sous son lit et refusait de dormir dedans. La plus part du temps, elle venait le rejoindre dans son lit et y dormait comme une masse. Mais un soir, leur mère avait mis un sort sur la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ouvrir de l'intérieur et qu'elle reste dans sa chambre toute la nuit. Cassie avait donc passé la nuit dans sa chambre, à ne pas fermer l'œil jusqu'à ce que mère vienne la chercher. Elle avait l'air d'un inféri toute la journée et pendant 3 jours, ça a été la même chose. Leur père avait fini par se lasser que sa fille de 5 ans ressemble à une épave et il avait donc été voir lui-même de quoi il en retournait. Il avait fini par trouvé, sous le lit de Cassiopeia, un nid de boursoufles. Les bébés n'étaient pas plus gros que des petits pois, mais faisaient des bruits si aigus que c'était normal que Cassie ne dorme pas de la nuit. Lord Black s'est donc débarrassé du nid et du sort sur la porte de sa fille.

\- Donc, depuis ce temps, j'appelle très souvent Cassie, la Princesse au petit pois.

\- Je te préviens, Sev, dit la jeune fille, si tu te mets à m'appeler comme ça, je t'en trouverai un aussi ridicule!

\- Aussi ridicule? Comme quoi, demande Severus à qui le surnom de la jeune fille menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres, Princesse au petit pois?

\- Non mais tu as fini… Amonbofis?

\- Qui? Demande Severus en fronçant des sourcils alors que Sirius et Regulus éclataient de rire sur la table de la cuisine.

Cassiopeia explique donc à Sev qui est ce personnage dans les bandes dessinées de Astérix et Obélix. Il y a même eu un film en 1968 sur la BD Astérix et Cléopâtre.

\- Mais d'où vous avez toutes ces références Moldues? Demande le Serpentard de 6e année. Je croyais que les Black était la famille la plus Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Quand on a constaté que ça rendait fou de rage nos parents, dirent Reg, Cassie et Sirius d'une même voix.

\- T'as jamais vue ce film? Demande Regulus à son meilleur ami.

\- Non, jamais.

Sirius leur dit donc qu'il y a une télé dans le salon et il a le film dans ces affaires déjà sur place. Cassiopeia ne veut pas rater ça et se fait un café pour tenir l'heure et demi que dur le film. Elle s'installe confortablement sur le divan sous un plaide en laine et Sev la prend dans ses bras pendant que Sirius met la cassette dans la machine. Wimzy est invité à la soirée cinéma et elle va s'installer sur un gros coussin jaune près d'eux. Il est visiblement le coussin préféré du petit elfe.

Quand c'est le temps de la chanson Le pouding à l'arsenic, Sev éclate de rire en comprenant pourquoi sa petite amie lui avait donné le nom de ce personnage.

Le film terminé, Sirius prend délicatement sa sœur dans ses bras et va l'installer dans le lit qu'il partagera avec elle dans leur chambre. Il aurait bien laissé Rogue le faire, mais sans vouloir l'offenser, il n'a pas la carrure suffisante pour soutenir le poids de Cassiopeia dans les escaliers. Regulus leur souhaite bonne nuit et va s'installer dans le grand lit qu'il partagera avec Sev le temps des vacances. Dans la cuisine, il ne reste que Sev et Sirius. Le Serpentard avait fait la même chose que Sirius, mais avec Wimzy qui s'était aussi endormi avant la fin du film.

Une fois tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre à la table, Sirius propose un thé à son invité.

\- J'en ai à l'orange, au citron, au gingembre et à la camomille, l'informe le Gryffondor.

\- Tout mais pas au citron, dit Sev avec un rictus. J'aurais l'impression de me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.

\- J'avoue, soupir Sirius en riant légèrement. Camomille alors. Je me demandais, tu sais toi pourquoi tout ses mots de passe sont des friandises? Quel genre de personne choisi ça comme mot de passe?

\- C'est un junkie du sucre raffiné? Propose le Serpentard. Une personne bientôt atteinte de diabète de type 2.

\- Le pire, c'est que je suis certain que la dragonne de l'infirmerie passe son temps à le réprimander là-dessus.

\- Je l'ai entendu, une fois, lui avoue Severus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait, depuis quelques temps, des éruptions cutanées infectieuses, il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes plus souvent, il avait des rages de sucres incontrôlables, il a tout le temps soiffe, il se sent toujours épuisé, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids brutalement sans se l'expliquer et que McGo lui reprochait souvent des sautes d'humeur. Pomfresh lui a alors fait un teste sanguin et le résultat était clair, diabète de type 2.

\- Et comment t'as pue savoir tout ça? Demande Sirius, impressionné.

\- J'étais déjà à l'infirmerie, quand il est arrivé, explique Sev. Après votre « blague » d'ensorceler mon balais et que je me suis cassée la jambe gauche à 3 endroits.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Sirius avec sincérité. Je… je n'ai pas participé à ça, je te le jure.

Severus balais ses excuses de la main en lui disant qu'il avait l'air bien trop choqué, quand c'Est arrivé, pour qu'il sache ce qui allait se passer. Mais Potter avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier la « plaisanterie ».

\- Cassie a raison, dit douloureusement Sirius. James aurait pue te tuer avec ce balais. Quand on t'a pendu par les pieds, à la fin des BUSE, tu aurais pu tomber sur la tête et te rompre le cou. Où devenir légume pour le reste de ta vie. Je sais que ça ne veut probablement rien dire pour toi Severus, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que ça n'efface pas 5 ans de merde… Mais…

\- Black, je suis trop fatigué pour ça, soupire le Serpentard en se levant pour quitter le plus vite possible ce moment de plus en plus gênant.

\- Okay, bonne nuit Severus.

\- Bonne nuit, Black.

Sirius se retrouve donc seul dans la cuisine à réfléchir à sa soirée. Ça c'était bien mieux passé que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Rogue n'est pas un mauvais bougre, finalement. Bon, il l'avait bien constaté en le voyant avec sa sœur. Il l'observait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter au début de l'année. Finalement, James était bien pire que ce que Rogue pouvait être. Et Sirius était entré dans sa folie en entrainant Remus et Peter avec eux. Quelle bande de cons ils étaient… était parce que Sirius ne participe plus aux blagues débiles et dégradantes de James. Il avait même écrit à Lord Potter pour lui dire que la cape d'invisibilité n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, à Poudlard et pourquoi son fils s'en servait. Sirius connait James. Il sait très bien que si Lord Potter disait à son fils que c'était Sirius qui l'avait averti, James ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il me pardonne ça? Se demande Sirius tout haut. James est un vrai malade, quand il s'y met. C'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde que j'ai fait ça, essaye de se convaincre Sirius.

Lassé de ses réflexions, ce dernier se lève, sans remarquer le corbeau, accroché à une poutre, et monte à la chambre qu'il partage avec Cassie.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, 22 décembre 1976, Cassiopeia demande à Sirius si elle peut aller avec lui au chemin de Traverse. Elle doit absolument aller à la banque sorcière pour mettre en place son plan de devenir la future Lady Black, pour permettre à Regulus de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Sirius lui propose donc de venir avec elle avant son examen de transplanage pour avoir son permis au Ministère.

Pendant que Sev et Reg vont visiter le terrain de Sirius, les deux Black se rendent sur l'allée marchande avec le Magicobus. Dès qu'ils sont dans la banque sorcière, Cassie se présente à un guichet et décline sont identité.

Quand elle sort de là, elle a une nouvelle clé dans la poche de son jean et le meilleur avocat en droit familial a été contacté. Ce dernier enverra un parchemin officiel à Lord et Lady Black comme quoi le reniement de Sirius Orion Black rend Cassiopeia Walburga Black comme seule et unique héritière des titres de ses parents. L'avocat avait même trouvé une vieille loi de 1074 qui faisait en sorte que Lord et Lady Black ne pouvaient renier leur fille, vue qu'elle était l'héritière légitime et officielle.

\- Décidément, cet avocat a du mordant, dit Sirius en riant de sa propre blague, l'avocat en question était un vampire.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai choisi, demande la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Severus, dit Sirius en riant. Vous avez les mêmes expressions faciales maintenant.

\- Et toi, tu as passé trop de temps avec Potter, dit Cassie en lui prenant le bras et lui emboîtant le pas. Il t'a rendu idiot!

\- Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je pense que tu as raison, soupire l'animagus canin.

Ils reprennent donc le Magicobus pour se rendre au Ministère où Sirius fait son examen de transplanage en moins d'une heure. Sirius propose à sa sœur d'aller acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël maintenant. Tant qu'à être en dehors de la maison. Aussi bien rentabiliser leur temps. Ils retournent donc sur l'allée marchande par transplanage, cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, dit Cassiopeia. Le Magicobus, ou le transplanage d'escorte.

Une fois que l'adolescente s'en ai remise, elle décide de commencer par l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle est certaine de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour Severus.

Elle va à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk et elle tombe nez à nez avec Lord Black après 5 minutes à regarder ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Sev. Il était là, comme si il l'attendait. Il la prend fermement par le bras et remercie le commerçant de l'avoir prévenu.

\- Tu vas arrêter de nous faire honte comme tu le fais! Lui hurle Lord Black au visage en la lançant vers le mur opposé du salon, une fois arrivé au Square Grimmaurd. Te compromettre avec cet avorton de demi-sorcier! Le fils de Lord Potter nous a prévenu dès que votre petite idylle insignifiante avait commencée! Il m'a dit être inquiet pour toi.

\- James Potter est un abrutit de première, siffle Cassie en passant une main tremblante derrière sa tête et de voir du sang sur ses doigts.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est un Sang-Pur de bonne famille. Lord Potter est d'accord pour organiser un contrat entre son fils et toi.

\- Quoi?! Vous m'aviez promis…

\- Tais toi! Dit Orion en giflant sa fille, qui se retrouve au sol une deuxième fois. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sous ce toit! Avec cette ineptie que tu nous a envoyé aujourd'hui, à ta mère et moi, de cet avocat! Vas dans ta chambre! Tu n'en ressortiras que quand je viendrai t'y chercher! Et oublis Poudlard! Tu n'y retourneras pas!

Orion attire à lui la baguette de sa fille et la met dans le coffre fort de son bureau après avoir enfermé sa fille dans sa chambre.

Cassie tourne en rond dans sa chambre comme une lionne en cage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle épouse ce bon à rien de Potter! Il n'était pas question qu'elle ne finisse pas ses études et il n'était encore moins question qu'elle abandonne Sev!

Après 3 heures à cogiter sur comment sortir de là, Kreattur vient lui porter un plateau repas dans sa chambre. La jeune fille fait le saut de sa vie et remercie l'elfe. Cassie griffonne quelque chose sur un but de papier et demande à l'elfe de le donner à Wimzy, l'elfe de maison d'Oncle Octavius. Comme la maison est sous Fidelitas, elle ne peut dire à Kreattur où aller. Mais elle peut lui dire QUI chercher. Dans son message, elle dit à Sirius où elle est et qu'elle va faire son possible pour sortir de là au plus vite.

Cassie entent les pas de Lord Black, de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle se transforme immédiatement en chat et se cache dans sa chambre. Quand Orion entre dans la pièce, il lève un sourcil surpris en ne voyant pas sa fille.

\- Cassiopeia?! Il faut que l'on parle, dit la voix autoritaire de son père.

La jeune chatte reste où elle est en attendant le bon moment pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois que son père a renverser le fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre dans un élan de colère, il quitte la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Cassie en profite pour détaler comme un lapin en longeant les murs, dans l'ombre de l'hôtel particulier de la famille Black. Bon sang ce qu'elle peut être reconnaissante envers la loyauté indéfectible de son ainé à vouloir aider Remus pendant ses transformations. C'est grâce à ça qu'il est devenu animagus et elle aussi.

Cassie se glisse dans le bureau de Orion, ouvre rapidement le coffre-fort en donnant le mot de passe : Pouvoir du Sang, et y prendre sa baguette. Elle y prend aussi le contrat à son nom et celui de Potter Jr et le fou au feu. Un fois qu'il a brûlé, elle s'engouffre dans la cheminée et dit clairement le nom de sa destination juste avant que son père n'entre dans la pièce juste attend pour voir son héritière partir dans des flammes vertes.

À la seconde où elle sort de l'âtre de la cheminée des Trois-balais, à Pré-au-Lard, elle sent les bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour d'elle et il les fait immédiatement transplaner chez Octavius.

\- Il faut que tu t'émancipes, dit immédiatement la voix de Sirius quand il desserre son étreinte autour de sa sœur. Ou que j'ai ta garde. Lord Potter pourrait…

\- Lord Potter ne fera rien pour nous, lui dit Cassie en se fondant dans les bras de Sev, derrière elle. Il a signé un contrat de mariage entre son fils et moi. Il ne manquait que la signature de père pour qu'il soit officiel. Je crois qu'il voulait continuer à négocier. C'est… c'est Potter qui a mis père au courant, pour Sev et moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que nos pères aient la brillante idée de nous unir ensemble.

\- Mouais… Evans sera furieuse, dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Mais il y a une autre solution. Qui réglerait tous nos problèmes. Du moins, ceux que l'on a en ce moment. Cassie, tu aimes Severus?

\- Bien sur, dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de ceux de son petit-copain.

\- Sev, tu aimes Cassie?

\- Absolument, dit ce dernier en faisant la même chose autour de la taille de l'adolescente.

\- Alors mariez-vous, dit Regulus en se levant du divan, ou personne ne l'avait vue. Ça vous émancipera tous les deux, Cassie sera déjà mariée, elle ne pourra pas épouser Potter Jr et père n'aura plus vraiment d'autorité sur elle. En tous cas, pas plus que ce que son titre de Lord de la famille ne lui laisse. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire, c'est de la renier, mais avec la lettre qu'il a reçu aujourd'hui, il n'essayera même pas.

\- Je suis partant, dit Sev avec assurance.

\- Tu es sur de toi? Demande nerveusement Cassie. Il n'y a pas de divorce, dans le monde Magique. Si tu acceptes de faire ça, c'est pour le reste de nos vies.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu passes ta vie avec une autre personne que moi, dit tendrement Sev en lui caressant la joue doucement. Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sur.

\- Je passerai toutes mes vies à venir, avec toi, Sev, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire radieux.

Sirius leur propose de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Mais les 3 autres ne sont pas d'accord. Si ils avaient été des Gryffondor, peut-être. Mais là, Cassie n'avait aucune confiance au vieux sorcier. Il avait laissé les Maraudeurs torturer Sev trop souvent à son gout. De plus, il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore et Lord Potter étaient les deux faces de la même pièce. Travaillant toujours main dans le main. Jamais Dumbledore ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre les intérets de Lord Potter.

Regulus leur dit qu'ils doivent allé au Ministère pour officialiser leur union. Les 4 étudiants prennent donc le Magicobus vers le Ministère de la Magie. Ils vont tous au Ministère de l'état Civil et les formalités sont rapidement expédiées. Le célébrant regarde le parchemin devant lui une fois que Sev et Cassie se sont dit oui.

\- Héritier Prince, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Quoi?! Demande les 4 étudiants.

\- Vous épousez une Sang-Pur, Mr Prince. Vous retrouvez donc le titre qui vous revient de droit. Si vous voulez bien patienter, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Pour donner le chance, Sev embrasse Cassiopeia avec passion et ils sont applaudis par Regulus, le témoin de Sev et Sirius, le témoin de Cassie. Mais un troisième applaudissement se joint aux deux premiers.

\- Heu… Sev, tu sais qui c'est? Demande Sirius.

\- C'est mon grand-père, dit le jeune marié en avalant difficilement sa salive.


	13. Chapter 13

Un homme de presque soixante ans fait son entrée dans la pièce avec un sourire calculateur en arrêtant doucement d'applaudir.

\- Bravo, Severus, dit-il. Je vois que tu as réussi où tous les Prince avant toi ont échoués.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demande le jeune homme sur ses gardes en mettant Cassie derrière lui.

\- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps la famille Prince tente de s'unir à la famille Black? Depuis bien avant la construction de Poudlard, dit le plus âgé. Non seulement tu t'unis à cette famille, mais tu choisis l'Héritière et tu garderas même ton nom. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était la brebis galeuse qui réussirait où nous avons tous échoué.

\- Je vous suggère d'employer un autre ton, quand vous parler de mon mari, Mr Prince, dit Cassie le regard dur avec son masque de Sang-Pur. C'est au futur Lord Black, que vous vous adressez!

\- Je le sais bien, mon enfant, dit le Lord avec indulgence. Je n'émettais qu'un fait, ce n'était en rien un jugement, jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demande Sirius, sans mettre de gants blancs.

Lord Prince vient expliquer qu'il est venu faire un cadeau de mariage à son petit fils. Il lui propose de l'adopter, de l'intégrer à la famille Prince et d'en faire son unique Héritier. À la condition que Cassiopeia accepte de porter aussi le nom de Prince, en plus de Black et que leurs enfants le portent aussi.

\- Bien sur, Severus, tu t'engages à apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour un tel titre, comment te comporter en haute société, je ne crois pas que Eileen ait pris le temps de te l'enseigner. De plus, il faudra refaire ta… ta garde-robe, dit le Lord avec une grimasse en regardant son petit-fils.

\- Nous savons tout ce qu'il doit apprendre, dit Sirius, qui n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme. C'est NOUS qui lui enseignerons.

\- Ça peut se faire, dit le Lord.

\- Ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, dit Regulus en s'approchant, c'est que nous avons aussi des exigences. Et peu importe ce que vous avez à offrir à Severus, il deviendra Lord Black, avec ou sans votre proposition.

\- Bref, dit Sirius, nous avons le gros bout du bâton.

\- Et nous le savons, finit Cassie.

Lord Prince était bluffé. Il savait les Black intelligents, mais pas précoces à ce point! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient raison. Il pouvait offrir ce qu'il voulait comme rien du tout, Severus Rogue deviendrait Lord Black à la mort du Lord actuel. Et il semble que les trois Black devant lui veillent aux intérets de son petit-fils. Surtout avec la réputation de rebelle de l'ainé, il allait devoir sortir des sentiers battus pour les convaincre de sa bonne foi.

\- Que voulez-vous, jeunes gens, propose le Lord aux 4 étudiants devant lui.

\- Pour commencer, vous réintégrez ma mère à la famille Prince, dit Sev en soutenant le regard de son grand-père, et vous la sortez de son mariage. Vous avez refusé de la reprendre, quand j'étais petit justement parce que j'étais venu au monde. Ce n'est que justice que de lui accorder ce qu'elle veut maintenant que j'ai de l'intérêt à vos yeux.

\- Soit, soupire le Lord en sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- Vous promettez, par serment sorcier, de protéger Severus comme tout Héritier de la haute société. Vous vous engagerez à vous présenter à Poudlard si besoin. À réclamer justice en son nom le temps de ses études et de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ait la carrière dont il rêve, dit Sirius en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son nouveau beau-frère.

\- Je le ferai, dit Lord Prince, si Severus et son épouse s'engagent à honorer le serment de neutralité que la famille Prince a signé il y a des lustres. Sans ça, je ne peux rien faire et la lignée des Prince disparaitra.

\- Nous le ferons, dit Sev après avoir interrogé Cassie du regard.

En fait, cet engagement de neutralité les arrangeait tous les deux. Ils n'auront pas à choisir entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, ce qui leur va très bien, au final.

\- Et tu pourras venir habiter au Manoir Prince avec moi, dit le Lord en regardant son Héritier.

\- Il a déjà une maison, dit Sirius.

Après avoir officialisé tous les termes de leurs accords, Brutus Prince repart comme il était venu, un peu moins inquiet de l'avenir de son nom. Il avait du boulot à faire. Réintégrer Eileen à la famille, aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander des comptes sur comment son Héritier avait été livré à lui-même dans cette école qui était vue comme le lieux le plus sécuritaire du monde alors que Severus avait failli y laissé sa peau à d'innombrables reprises par ces Gryffondor de pacotille! Mais pour commencer, il doit se rendre à Gringotts pour ouvrir un compte à Severus. Il doit avoir l'air de ce qu'il est et ce n'est pas avec les aillons qu'il portait qu'il se fera respecter par les autres Serpentard de sa maison.

Severus, quant à lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. En fait, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est que c'était le frère aîné de Cassie qui avait mis le plus de clauses en sa faveur dans l'entente entre son grand-père et lui. Ils avaient scellés leur accord d'un serment sorcier et chacun était repartie de son côté.

Le soir venu, c'était le moment de sceller leur union avec la consommation de leur mariage. Cassie et Sev sont aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on fasse ça aussi tôt, dit Cassie avec un sourire en coin en regardant Sev qui s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur, Cassie. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Moi non plus, Sev. Mais tout le monde a bien une première fois avant de devenir doué, dit la jeune fille en se collant à lui dans le lit qu'ils partageront à partir de maintenant.

Se surprenant lui-même, Sev avait demandé conseil à Sirius sur la chose. Il voulait faire ça bien, pour elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur… Sirius avait été d'une infinie patience avec lui. À lui expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible sans le prendre pour un abrutit.

Quand les deux nouveaux mariés s'écroulent sur le matelas, nus et en sueur, Cassie se colle à Sev en posant un baiser sur son torse imberbe avant de s'endormir dans un soupir de bien-être. Sev, quant à lui, n'a aucune envie de dormir. Il regarde le plafond d'un air absent en caressant du bout des doigts l'épaule nue de Cassie contre lui. Finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Sev s'était concentré sur les préliminaires pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à Cassiopeia avant de la faire sienne. Il avait senti le corps de sa femme se crispé quand il avait fait doucement son chemin en elle. Mais une fois que la douleur était passée et que Cassie s'était habitué à sa présence en elle, elle semblait avoir abattue toutes les barrières en elle. Sev ne se doutait pas que sa jeune épouse pouvait être une telle tigresse entre les draps. Et à la voire, elle non plus n'en avait aucune idée. Sev finit par se tourné sur le côté et passer ses bras autour du corps chaud contre lui. Comme à son habitude, Cassie enfouie son petit nez dans le cou de Sev pour y trouvé de la chaleur et c'est avec plaisir qu'il la laisse faire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils dorment ensemble.

Quand Severus ouvre les yeux, il est surpris de voir que sa femme est réveillée. Elle lit un livre de potions, bien appuyée sur ses oreillers avec la tête de Severus sur son ventre plat en lui jouant dans les cheveux, d'un air concentré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demande la voix pâteuse du Serpentard en resserrant ses bras doucement autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

\- Les potions Moldus : les remèdes de grands-mères, récite la jeune femme en levant les yeux de la page pour le regarder avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu sais que tu es une véritable énigme sur pattes, lui dit Severus en embrassant la peau blanche et tendre du ventre de Cassie.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit, en septembre, que tu raffolais des mystères? Demande la jeune femme en riant doucement du chatouille que faisait le souffle chaud de Sev sur sa peau.

\- De toi, encore plus, lui susurre le jeune homme en s'étendant sur elle avec lenteur en lui prenant délicatement le livre des mains pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Cassie écarte des cuisses pour que Sev soit plus confortable sur elle et après un sort de contraception, Severus la pénètre jusqu'à la garde dans un râle de satisfaction commun.

Après ces ébats, beaucoup plus assurés que ceux de la veille, Cassie et Sev vont prendre une douche commune. Sev reçoit la première fellation de sa vie sous l'eau chaude de la douche et doit s'avouer que Cassie semble avoir ça dans le sang. Il n'a jamais rien ressentit de tel de sa vie! Les lèvres de sa femme sur son sexe, sa langue qui se promène partout sur son membre dressé, les mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa virilité de la main de Cassiopeia et son autre main qui caresse doucement ses bourses. Il n'avait aucune idée que a pouvait être aussi… jouissif! Sous les conseils avisés de Sirius, il avait prévenu Cassiopeia quand il avait atteint le point de non retour et avec le sourire de gratitude qu'elle lui avait fait, il s'était promis de ne jamais l'oublier.

En arrivant ensemble dans la petite cuisine, Regulus leur apprend que Sirius a reçu un message de la part de Lord Prince.

\- Sirius est allé chercher un truc pour toi, au Manoir Prince. Ton grand-père lui a écrit qu'il avait fait les boutiques pour toi. Il arrive avec ça bientôt, il me semble.

\- Wimzy a proposé à Maitre Siri d'y aller, dit l'elfe. Mais il a dit ne pas avoir encore assez confiance en Lord Prince pour y envoyer Wimzy.

\- Il fait bien, dit Cassie en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Trop de Sang-Pur se pensent au dessus de tout et tout le monde, donc les elfes. Personne sous ce toit n'aimerait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Wimzy.

\- Merci, Maitresse Cassie.

\- Je t'en pris, dit la jeune fille avec un tendre sourire qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Kreattur, resté au Square.


	14. Chapter 14

Les vacances de Noël ont passées à une vitesse fulgurante pour les 4 jeunes gens dans l'ex maison de Oncle Octavius. C'est relativement nerveux qu'ils reprennent le Poudlard Express, transplanés par Wimzy. La jeune elfe leur fait des au revoir de la main sous le regard hostile des Sang-Pur présent et surpris des autres. Cassie, ses frères et son mari vont se trouver un compartiment libre et font des signes de la main à l'elfe sur le quai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un léger « pop » quand Lord Black s'avance vers elle.

\- On l'a échappé belle! Soupir Reg en s'affalant sur une banquette, rejoint par Sirius, une fois que le train se met en branle.

Sirius leur dit qu'il va aller voir les autres Maraudeurs un moment et reviendra dans maximum une heure. Il embrasse sa sœur sur le sommet de la tête et sort du compartiment.

Cassie et Sev s'assoient en face de Regulus et la jeune fille se fond dans l'étreinte de son compagnon. Regulus et Cassie discutent de créatures magiques un bon moment avant que Xéno et Pandora ne viennent les rejoindre. Le sujet de discussion change pour ce que tous ont fait pendant les vacances et le couple de Serdaigle félicite chaudement Cassie et Severus pour leur mariage. Ils promettent ensuite de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Le Serpentard est surpris qu'il n'y ait aucun jugement de la part du couple en face de lui. Il sait bien que c'est rapide pour avoir un tel engagement, mais il semble que les amis de sa femme sont juste heureux pour elle.

Après le festin de retour de vacances, la jeune femme est surprise de voir son directeur de maison lui demander de le suivre. Ils se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur et Cassie lève un sourcil en voyant son mari et le professeur Slughorn.

\- Jeunes gens, Lord Prince est venu me voir pendant les vacances pour m'annoncer que nous avions un couple marié dans ce château, leur dit le directeur. Comme le règlement de l'école l'exige, vous serez transféré dans un appartement privé près de la tour de Serdaigle. De plus, Lord Prince viendra ici avec Lord Black pour mettre certaines choses au point dans la semaine où votre présence est nécessaire. Je vous aviserai de la date et de l'heure de cet entretient. Filius, veuillez reconduire Mr et Mme Prince à leur appartement, je vous pris.

\- Bien sur, Albus, dit le petit professeur avec un sourire ravi et un regard pétillant.

Tout le chemin vers l'appartement privé du jeune couple, le professeur Flitwick les félicite de cette union et leur explique comment mettre un mot de passe sur la porte de leurs cartiers. Une fois le mot de passe choisi, ils vont s'installer pour ensuite prendre une douche et se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour de Gryffondor, les étudiants de cette maison voient la première grande dispute entre Black et Potter.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as écrit à mon père sur le couple de ma sœur? Demande Sirius avec véhémence.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour elle, dit Potter avec un rictus.

Ce dernier semblait amusé de la « discussion ».

\- Tu sais ce que père voulait lui faire? Il l'a frappé et l'a séquestré dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard. Quand elle a réussi à se sauver, elle avait la lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir! C'est ça que tu voulais?! S'emporte Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que Lord Black lui a fait. Et si elle n'était pas avec Servilus, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est de SA faute à LUI, si TOI tu as agis en traite?!

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAITE! S'emporte Potter pour la première fois dans l'altercation.

\- Oh que oui, tu es un traite, POTTER! Et tu as dit à ta petite-amie l'idée brillante qu'a eu NOS pères, concernant Cassiopeia et toi?

\- Tu vas trop loin, Sirius, dit Potter en sortant sa baguette.

\- Ah, je vois que tu ne dis que ce qui t'arranges, dit Sirius en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Et si mon père n'avait pas voulu négocier plus longtemps, tu serais déjà fiancé à la future Lady Black!

\- Quoi?! S'exclame Lily. De quoi tu parles, Sirius?

\- Regarde ça, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin avec le saut des Potter et des Black en bas de page.

La Gryffondor rousse parcourt le parchemin de ses yeux verts et ses sourcils auburn montent sur son front au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Les rapports sexuels exigés par le mari? Le premier héritier la première année de votre mariage? La fortune des Black, rejoindrait celle des Potter? Tu deviendrais Lord Potter-Black et Cassiopeia devrait t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à la seconde où Lord Black aurait signé ce contrat? Et tu le savais? Demande Lily en fusillant son petit-ami du regard.

\- Lord Prince a appris que c'était SON idée, dit Sirius en reprenant le contrat.

\- QUOI?!

Lily s'approche de James et lui fout la gifle de sa vie!

\- Non seulement, tu me prends pour une idiote, mais en plus, tu allais réduire cette fille en esclavage?! Tu me dégoutes, Potter!

La lionne lui crache au visage et tourne les talons pour retourner dans son dortoir. Sirius fait la même chose et fait surprenant, Remus et Peter refusent l'accès du dortoir à James. Peter prend la couverture sur le lit de Potter et lui lance en pleine figure pour qu'il aille dormir dans la salle commune. Dégouté, James va se coucher sur l'un des divans en regardant les flammes danser devant lui. Il semblait que Remus et Peter avaient choisi leur camp et ce n'était pas le sien. Et tous ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Servilus! Il pourrait facilement se trouver d'autres amis. Il est James Potter, après tout! Il pourrait aussi révéler le secret de Remus, pour se venger. Mais il sait aussi que Sirius est complètement dingue de Remus. Qu'il enchaine les conquêtes, autant féminines que masculines, pour oublier le lycanthrope dans les bras de tous les autres. James sait que si il s'en prend à Remus, Sirius s'en mêlera. Déjà qu'il s'en ait pris à Cassie, qui est un sujet tabou pour Sirius. Si il ne s'en était pas pris à elle, il dormirait probablement dans le lit de Lily en ce moment. Il la prendrait si fort que ses voisines de dortoir en seraient jalouses. James soupire fortement en se tournant sur le sofa. Si il n'avait pas écrit à Lord Black pour mettre Servilus dans la merde, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Dans leur cartiers, Sev et Cassie s'écroulent sur le matelas de leur nouveau lit, en sueur et repus de plaisir. Jamais Cassie n'avait imaginé Severus aussi passionné dans un lit! Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, loin de là. Il était un amant attentionné et généreux. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire comme lui le faisait avec elle. Après ses réflexions, la jeune femme s'endort paisiblement entre les bras de son époux dans un soupir de bien être.

Le lendemain matin, Cassie rejoint la table des Serdaigle alors que Sev rejoint Regulus à la table des Serpentard. Cassie est surprise de voir que Potter n'est pas avec les autres Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondor et voit Evans le fusiller du regard. Cassiopeia se lève donc et s'excuse à Pandora avant de rejoindre son ainé à la table des rouge et or.

\- Siri, qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Potter? Demande la jeune fille en s'assoyant entre son frère et Remus.

C'est Peter qui lui explique ce qui s'est passé la veille. Remus lui dit qu'il est désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre Lord Black et elle pendant les vacances et Pete fait la même chose.

\- On ne pensait pas qu'il était comme ça, tente de se défendre Peter.

\- Pete, soupire Cassie, tu n'es pas responsable des bassesses de Potter, sur ce sujet. Je suis vraiment soulagée que pour une fois, vous ne le suiviez pas dans ses délires. Et je vous préviens, dit-elle. Si vous vous attaquez encore à Severus, je vous émascule, compris? Dit sombrement l'adolescente avec sérieux.

Peter et Remus déglutissent avec difficulté pendant que Sirius éclate de rire entre eux.


	15. Chapter 15

Trois jours plus tard, Severus et Cassiopeia sont convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour mettre au point le contrat de mariage. Lord Black est visiblement très contrarié alors que Lord Prince semblait à son aise. Il se lève prestement pour guider le jeune couple vers un petit salon privé rattaché au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec cette union, dit Lord Black en regardant son gendre d'un œil mauvais. Ma fille, du sang le plus pur qui soit avec ce… ce demi sorcier! C'est une honte!

\- Vouloir me marier avec le fils de votre sœur est une honte, père. Mon mariage avec Severus n'en est absolument pas une! J'ai parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir m'unir à un imbécile que la consanguinité a rendu plus stupide qu'un stangulot mort! S'emporte Cassiopeia.

\- Il est si pire que ça? Demande Brutus Prince avec intérêt à la jeune femme.

\- Il est pire encore, confirme Severus.

C'est alors que les négociations s'engagent entre les deux familles. Après une éternité, Severus voit enfin l'ouverture qu'il souhaitait.

\- Concernant la dote, je n'en veux pas, dit le jeune Serpentard avec assurance. Ce que je veux en échange, c'est Kreattur, l'elfe de maison et que la garde de Regulus nous soit confiée.

\- Quoi?! S'emporte Orion en se levant de son siège. Tu veux mon serviteur et mon fils?! Il n'en est pas question!

\- En échange, en plus du refus de la dote, je m'engage à ne pas réquisitionner votre hôtel particulier quand vous serez trop âgé pour rester le Lord de la famille Black. Bref, c'est votre maison, ou votre fils et votre elfe. Mais en même temps, à quoi sert un elfe de maison, quand on a plus de maison? Demande innocemment Severus.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça? Demande le père de la jeune mariée.

\- Parce que j'aime Cassie, et je sais qu'elle aime ses frères et Kreattur. Alors je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

La jeune Serdaigle prend doucement la main de Sev et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire un meilleur choix de compagnon. Elle lui embrasse doucement la joue et se réinstalle en mode négociation.

\- De plus, rajoute Cassiopeia, je m'engage à ne pas vous renier, mère et vous, malgré tout ce que vous nous avez fait, à Sirius, Regulus et moi. Et je dois avouer que c'est de plus en plus tentant, surtout depuis que j'ai failli avoir une commotion cérébrale le jour où vous m'avez lancé contre le mur du salon, pendant les vacances, dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il a fait quoi?! Rugie Brutus en regardant la femme de son Héritier avec colère. Ça se nargue d'être le sang le plus pur qui soit alors que c'est la méchanceté qui coule dans vos veines, Lord Black! Après la signature de ce document, Cassiopeia sera sous MA protection et je vous interdis de la contacter sans passer pas moi D'ABBORD! Je suis plus qu'heureux de constater que vos trois enfants ne vous ressemblent pas! Ma famille a toujours pensé que c'était un honneur de s'unir au clan Black! Mais finalement, vous et votre épouse ne méritez pas de respirer le même air que mon Héritier, Sang-Pur ou pas! Une chance que Sirius, Cassie et Regulus sont là pour prendre la relève Black et redorer le blason plus que terni de cette famille!

Orion, au pied du mur, finit par céder à la plupart des demandes de Severus et Cassie. La jeune femme est plus qu'impatiente d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius et Regulus. Une fois le contrat signé, Kreattur apparait dans la pièce. Cassie appelle donc Wimzy pour lui demander d'amener Kreattur à la maison, de lui expliquer les règles de la demeure et de lui donner un truc plus descend à se mettre sur le dos. Orion se console en se disant qu'il n'a pas eu à payer les 750 000 Galions de la dote de sa fille et qu'il gardera la villa italienne qui venait avec la dote. La chose qu'il regrette le plus, c'est qu'il sera complètement seul avec Walburga. Cette cinglée est un véritable cauchemar! Elle était sexy, dans leur jeunesse et comme elle est sa cousine, Orion était assuré de la pureté de son sang. Mais il doit s'avouer qu'une fois en dehors de leur lit conjugal, la folie de cette femme n'avait rien de séduisante. Il se demande bien si sa fille a hérité du coté complètement déjanté de son épouse en ce qui concerne le sexe. C'est peut-être pour ça que ce demi sang tient autant à elle. Impossible! Selon Lord Potter, ce morveux semblait vraiment fou de sa fille, bien avant de lui avoir pris sa vertu. Parce que oui, il sait quand sa fille a « perdu » sa virginité, c'est-à-dire le soir de son mariage avec cet avorton. Walburga avait fait un rituel de sang pour savoir ce genre de chose pour un éventuel contrat de fiançailles où la pureté de leur fille serait exigée. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, la plus part des familles Sang-Pure le font. C'est aussi automatique que la circoncision, dans le monde Magique, autant pour une question d'hygiène que d'esthétisme.

Brutus, quant à lui, est plus que satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il ne pensait pas que son petit-fils était un être d'une telle intelligence. Si il avait su avant comment ce gamin avait grandi dans cette maison de fous, il serait venu le chercher pour l'élever lui-même dès son plus jeune âge! Sa femme, Magia ait l'âme de sa douce Viviane, aurait été enchantée. Eileen lui avait tant manqué. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ils ne lui avaient pas proposé de revenir à la maison. Viviane avait même payé leur bicoque de l'Impasse du Tisseur quand elle avait appris le penchant pour l'alcool de Tobias. Ne voulant pas que sa fille et son petit-fils se retrouvent à la rue si cet ivrogne ne payait pas le loyer. Mais quand Eileen leur avait dit qu'elle les détestait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir en leur disant aussi qu'ils ne connaitraient jamais leur petit-fils, Brutus n'avait pu pardonner à sa fille. Cette ultime trahison avait fait faire une crise cardiaque à sa tendre épouse, qui en est décédé. Eileen avait toujours été manipulatrice, surtout avec sa mère, qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Brutus était plus qu'heureux de constater que Severus n'était absolument pas comme ça. Il était loyal jusqu'à la mort, si il vous en jugeait digne. Et il semble que cette Cassie ait fait ses preuves.

\- Tu as intérêt à vivre très, très, très vieux! Dit Cassie en s'effondrant sur le canapé de leur appartement privé.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Sev en la rejoignant.

\- Il n'est pas question que je refasse un truc dans le genre! Il n'y a que pour toi que je serais prête à recommencer une rencontre de ce genre. Et…

\- Oui?

\- Je veux te remercier, pour Regulus et Kreattur, dit Cassiopeia en se fondant dans ses bras. Ça compte tellement pour moi, de savoir que mes frères et Kreattur sont en sécurité, loin d'eux.

Ce soir-là, Sirius et Regulus viennent rejoindre Cassie et Sev dans leur appartement privé. Cassie c'était servi de l'apprentissage de Reg pour devenir animagus pour les convaincre de venir. Une fois qu'elle explique au plus jeune qu'il n'aura plus jamais à retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Reg prend sa sœur dans ses bras frêles en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille.

\- C'est grâce à Sev, lui avoue Cassie. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait demander ce genre de choses.

Cassie appelle donc Kreattur pour qu'il leur amène de quoi fêter et lui propose de rester pour la fête en invitant Wimzy, bien sur. C'est pendant cette soirée que Sev apprend que le chien noir de début d'année était Sirius quand ce dernier se transforme en chien noir pour courir après Regulus autour de la table basse du salon. Cassie éclate de rire et se transforme en chat pour poursuivre son frère aîné à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour Gryffondor, Potter ne peut toujours pas dormir dans le dortoir, Evans ne lui a toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il a essayé de faire à la sœur de Sirius tout en sortant avec elle et même Peter, qui semblait le vénérer, ne veut rien savoir de lui. Son père est plus que furieux qu'il ait fait foiré le contrat en cour de négociation avec la famille Black et son père lui a même suggéré Sybille Trelawney, comme potentielle fiancée, si son crétin de fils n'arrivait pas à reconquérir sa copine. C'est donc en calçons, enroulé dans sa couverture, qu'il regarde les flammes de la cheminée de la Salle Commune en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être s'excuser. Qu'il le pense ou non n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tant qu'il a l'air sincère. Evans y croirait à coup sur, elle l'a toujours fait. Si non elle n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec lui après tout ce qu'il a fait à Servilus. De toute façon, la loyauté, c'est un truc de Poufsouffle, pas de Gryffondor! E de la loyauté, Lily n'en avait que pour elle-même. Il l'avait vite remarqué. Elle et lui étaient pareil. C'est juste que la jolie rousse c'était menti à elle-même pendant une éternité! Elle avait abandonné sa Moldue de sœur pour Servilus, et ensuite Servilus pour lui. Il faut juste qu'il s'arrange pour la récupérer et la manipuler assez pour qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle a trouvé le jack pot jusqu'au mariage. Comme dans le monde Magique, le divorce n'existe pas… Peut-etre que si il faisait assez pitié, elle le reprendrait sans qu'il ait à faire trop d'efforts. C'est à essayer. Il monte donc vers les dortoirs des filles en se transformant en cerf pour monter les marches, c'est comme ça qu'il arrive à s'introduire dans les couloirs des dortoirs des filles. Une fois en haut des marches, il met sa cape d'invisibilité et entre lentement dans le dortoir des filles de 6e année. Devant le lit de Evans, il ouvre doucement les rideaux et le regarde un long moment. Elle est en chemise de nuit légère et il sait qu'elle ne porte jamais rien en dessous. Il retire en douceur l'édredon du lit de la rouquine pour lever ensuite le bas de sa robe de nuit. Doucement, il caresse la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille qui se gratte un instant en écartant les cuisses. Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il monte sur le matelas et regarde un moment le sexe exposé de Evans. Lentement, il passe sa main sur la cuisse de Lily et monte tranquillement vers son intimité. Il caresse du bout des doigts les lèvres de la Préfète qui soupir dans son sommeil. Il sent le sexe de Evans s'humidifier de plus en plus quand il fait de petits mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris. Il entre ensuite deux doigts en elle et Lily se cambre dans un râle profond. Il est évident qu'elle fait un rêve érotique pendant que Potter la stimule. Il en profite donc pour lancer un sort de contraception sur le ventre à découvert de Lily et il la pénètre le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il est plus qu'excité quand il voit Evans caresser sa propre poitrine pendant qu'il la prend sans qu'elle le sache. Une fois qu'il est sur le point de jouir, il entend Lily murmurer dans son sommeil.

\- Mmmmmmm, Severus, encore!

James est complètement dégouté et son sexe devient immédiatement mou. Il se retire de la jeune femme et repart dans la salle commune sans voire le sourire satisfait de Evans quand elle l'entend partir.

\- Putain qu'il est con! Soupir Lily en se recouchant.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Lily, pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire? Lui demande son amie Mary.

\- Bah, j'ai pris mon pied et je l'ai fait chier en disant le nom de Sev au lieu du sien. Tu sais comme ils se détestent! Tu crois vraiment que je peux me venger d'une meilleure façon? Demande Evans en regardant la brune en face de son lit.

\- Tu sais que Rogue sort avec la sœur de Sirius, pas vrai?

\- Mary, je n'ai pas dit le nom de Sev sérieusement! Quand on se parlait encore… il était un frère pour moi. C'est vrai que j'ai eu le béguin pour lui a un moment donné. Mais comme il n'a jamais rien dit pour me faire comprendre si il ressentait la même chose, je suis passé à autre chose, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu as flashé sur Potter, chuchote Mary.

\- Mouais, boude Lily, je pensais qu'il avait changé. Mais finalement, Sev a toujours eu raison sur cet imbécile! Bon, je vais essayer de me rendormir.

\- Okay, scelles tes rideaux, au cas où, dit Mary avec un sourire en coin en fermant les siens.

Ce que la préfète fait avant de remettre les couvertures sur elle et de s'endormir comme une masse après son orgasme dévastateur. Potter est un enfoiré, mais il sait se servir de sa queue! Bordel! Même Black ne lui avait pas fait ressentir ça quand ils avaient couché ensemble, quand Remus avait dit dans une conversation qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une relation amoureuse quelconque… avec qui que ce soit. Le pauvre Sirius avait l'air dévasté. Elle l'avait rejoint dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs pour voir comment il allait. C'est la seule fois où elle a vu Sirius pleurer. Elle l'avait réconforté alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre de la trahison de Sev de l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Son frère, et le seul garçon qu'elle ait aimé à un moment donné dans sa vie, lui a clairement dit qu'elle était sale jusque dans ses veines. Qu'elle ne méritait pas la magie qui parcourait son corps, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place, dans ce monde, alors qu'il lui avait toujours promis que son absence d'ancêtres magiques ne comptait pas. Que le fait que sa famille soit Moldue n'avait aucune importance, il lui avait prouvé le contraire de la pire des façons. Pour la plus part des gens, ce n'est qu'un mot, mais le plus important, pour Lily, n'est pas le mot, mais la personne qui le dit. Personne, en ce monde, n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que Sev en disant ce mot. À y penser, elle n'a jamais aimé Potter, elle voulait faire du mal à Sev comme lui, lui en avait fait. De fils en aiguille, Lily et Sirius avaient fini par coucher ensemble, sur le lit de Potter. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux, de tendre ou de sensuel. C'était du réconfort, rien de plus. Pour se donner l'illusion d'être important pour quelqu'un. Sirius croyait avoir perdu Remus définitivement, du moins, de la façon qu'il le voulait. Alors que Lily tentait de faire son deuil de la personne la plus importante de sa jeune vie. Mais Potter avait le savoir faire des prétentieux et des vantards en la matière. La jeune femme frissonne juste à penser à ses nuits de folie avec le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Elle sent son intimité frétiller juste à y penser! Mais cette nuit, c'était la dernière fois! Ils avaient eu chacun ce qu'ils voulaient, qui était étonnement la même chose, blesser Severus.

Quand Slughorn lui avait parlé de sa moyenne en potion, elle avait vue ça comme un signe que c'était le bon moment de renouer avec le Serpentard. En réalité, elle n'en avait rien à foutre de sa note en potions. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être briseuse de sorts. Mais elle avait pensé que si Slug les remettait ensemble, elle aurait l'excuse parfaite pour avoir le beau rôle et dire à Sev qu'elle avait réfléchie et qu'elle acceptait ses excuses. Mais il semblerait que son couple avec la jeune Black ait donné à Sev ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu avant, de l'estime de soi. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Mais elle était triste que ça fasse en sorte qu'il ne lui pardonne pas.

Dans son lit, Mary entend les sanglots de sa meilleure amie en face du sien. Elle pense, au début, que c'est le fait d'avoir rompu avec Potter. Mais quand elle entend distinctement Lily dire : Sev, je suis désolée. Elle n'a plus de doute. Le garçon que Lys aimait comme un frère lui manque à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Mary décide donc de faire quelque chose pour son amie. Elle a Cassiopeia Black-Prince dans son cours de runes anciennes. Cette jeune fille était un petit génie dans cette matière et avait sauté une année. Elle allait donc plaider la cause de Lily auprès de cette dernière pour que Lily puisse enfin dire à Rogue tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cassie a du cœur, Mary sait qu'elle comprendra.

C'est donc le lendemain vers 14h00 que Mary s'assoit à côté de la plus jeune de son cours. Le cours commence comme tous les autres et vers la fin, quand Mary et Cassie ont fini de traduire leur texte, la Gryffondor complimente la jeune fille sur sa bague.

\- En fait, c'est l'alliance des Prince, précise la jeune Serdaigle. On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais ça me va, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et comment ça se passe, entre Rogue et Sirius, demande Mary avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va. Ils s'apprivoisent tranquillement. Mary, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande Cassie avec inquiétude.

Mary lui explique donc ce que Lily lui a confié cette nuit. Cassiopeia réfléchie un long moment avant de dire à Mary qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de se mêler de l'histoire entre Severus et Evans. Ça ne la regarde pas. Qu'elle sera honnête envers Sev et lui dire ce que Mary lui a dit. Mais ne lui fera aucune suggestion. Severus est un grand garçon qui sait prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Elle fait la forte, dit Mary. Mais Rogue lui manque vraiment beaucoup. Et elle a réalisé cette nuit que Potter était l'enfoiré que Rogue lui a toujours décrit. Elle a lu le contrat que Lord Potter avait fait pour Potter et toi. Toute la tour de Gryffondor ne veut plus rien savoir de lui. Tous ceux qui te connaissent t'apprécie beaucoup, Cassie. À choisir entre Potter et toi, le choix est vite fait.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne s'en prendre à MON mari sans en subir les conséquences, dit sombrement la Serdaigle avec des Avada dans son regard d'argent.

C'est donc le soir même que Cassie a cette discussion avec Sev.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place? Demande l'Héritier Prince en arrêtant de faire les 100 pas nus pieds sur le tapis épais de leur salon.

\- Personnellement, si Dora me faisait un truc pareil, il est clair que je voudrais savoir pourquoi, dit doucement Cassiopeia. Je conçois que ce qui s'est passé entre vous l'ait blessé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas souffert non plus. À ta place, j'essayerais ce qui me fait le moins mal, dit la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils. Si c'est de savoir, fait ce qu'il faut. Mais si tu vas mieux et est passé à autre chose, ne fais rien.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

\- Sev, dit doucement Cassie en se levant pour le rejoindre, écoutes moi. Je ne te dirai JAMAIS quoi faire ou comment le faire si ça ne me concerne pas. Evans est une partie personnelle de ta vie où je n'ai aucun droit de regard et aucun choix à faire. Mais je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, j'ai confiance en toi et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive. Si tout se règle entre vous et c'est ce que tu veux, je serai heureuse pour toi. Mais si ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux et que tu en souffres, je serai ce que tu veux de moi. Je serai ton port pour t'y accrocher, une oreille pour t'écouter, une épaule pour pleurer ou juste une présence si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Mais comme je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, fais les choix pour toi, QUE pour toi. Je te suivrai, quoi que tu fasses.


	17. Inattendu

C'est donc presque une semaine plus tard que Cassie se retrouve seule dans son salon à s'inquiéter pour son époux qui avait une discussion en privé avec Evans dans ce qui leur servait de bureau. Sev avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente dans leur appartement. Cassie avait levé les yeux au plafond en jetant un sort de silence sur la porte pendant que Severus et Evans discutaient. Cassiopeia n'avait jamais eu à douter de Sev et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. La jeune fille finit par se trouver un livre intéressant pour passer le temps. Mais presque une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre violemment et Sev semble plus qu'énervé.

-Sors de chez moi! S'emporte le Serpentard en prenant la rousse par le bras pour la foutre dehors. Et ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole!

Cassie est plus que surprise de cette scène, mais attend tout de même que Sev fasse les premiers pas pour en discuter.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?! Lui demande son époux, les yeux exorbités.

-En fait, non, avoue la Serdaigle. J'ai cru que tu avais oublié le sort de confidentialité, alors je l'ai jeté pour vous laisser de l'intimité, explique Cassie.

-Je n'ai rien à te cacher, ma belle, dit lentement Sev en la prenant fort contre lui. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mis. C'était volontaire ma puce. Jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit pour te faire du mal… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Demande Sev en la suppliant du regard.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Sev, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Le moins compliqué, c'est que je te montre.

Severus va donc chercher la pensine que Brutus leur a offert comme cadeau de mariage et met un souvenir dedans. Quand il se recule de quelques pas, Cassie s'en approche et plonge dans le souvenir après le signe de tête de son mari.

Elle atterrit dans leur bureau, Evans assise sur le meuble alors que Sev est debout en face d'elle à plus ou moins 2 mètres de distance. La conversation est émotive quoi que banale. Evans parle presque tout le temps alors que Sev l'écoute avec patience. Quand elle a fini de lui donner son point de vue, en lui disant qu'elle avait réfléchi, qu'elle avait exagéré quand elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler et qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, Severus lève un sourcil dubitatif. Comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

-Tu es sérieuse ?! Demande le Serpentard. Tu ME pardonnes? Tu dis ça comme si tu n'avais aucun tord dans cette histoire, dit lentement Severus.

-Et quels tords j'aurais? Demande Evans avec surprise. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai insulté devant toute l'école! S'emporte Evans. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai humilié devant tout le monde!

-Pourquoi tu es venue, Lily? Demande simplement Sev, qui n'avait visiblement plus envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

-Sev, dit Evans avec sensualité, on sait tous les deux que tu es fou de moi, dit la rouquine en écartant les cuisses, toujours assise sur le bureau avec un sourire enjôleur. Je sais aussi que tu n'en as rien à faire, de cette gamine qui se donne des airs de Lady. Je sais que c'était pour me rendre jalouse, et ça a marché. Tu peux arrêter cette mascarade Sev. On sait tous les deux que c'est moi que tu veux dans ton lit et pas cette môme pourrie gâtée.

-Je suis MARIÉ à Cassie, Evans, dit froidement le jeune homme avec le regard dur. Et entre elle et toi, il n'y a que toi qui a été pourrie gâtée! Tu n'es plus avec l'Héritier Potter alors tu essayes de t'accrocher à l'Héritier Prince, c'est ça?

-Dumbledore m'a proposé de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la fin de nos ASPIC, dit Lily, refroidie par la réaction de son ancien meilleur ami. Il m'a proposé ça comme s'il me faisait une fleur! Comme si, en étant Née de Moldus, c'était la seule opportunité intéressante pour moi! Servir de chair à canon contre Lord Voldemort!

-Alors tu cherches la sécurité en faisant semblant d'être attiré par moi, comprends Severus. Et ce sont les Serpentard que l'on traite de fourbes, soupire Sev. Tu sais ce qu'est ton problème, Lily? Tu as toujours pris les gens qui tiennent à toi pour acquis sans jamais faire d'effort pour leur donner envie de rester avec toi. Tu nous jettes comme si on ne valait rien pour revenir ensuite la bouche en cœur et un regard de biche en croyant que c'est suffisant pour qu'on accepte tout de toi! Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire là-dedans? C'est que tu m'aurais dit tout ça avant Samain, j'aurais tout accepté de toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait avant! Va-t'en, Lily… Juste… Va-t'en.

-Mais… Sev, dit Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'aimes, je le sais! Pourquoi refuses-tu de…

-Tu as remarqué que tu as dit au moins trois fois que je t'aimais alors que tu n'as jamais dit que toi, tu m'aimais? Demande Severus. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Ouvre les yeux, Lily! Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi! Du moins, depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. Je suis pratique pour les cours de potions et en été, pour garder un lien avec le monde magique. Mais jamais, depuis que l'on est étudiants ici, je ne me suis senti ne serait-ce qu'apprécié, dans notre relation.

Sans prévenir, la lionne rousse descend du bureau et s'approche à grands pas d'un air déterminé vers Severus. Elle passe ses bras autour des épaules du Serpentard qui ne bouge pas et Lily l'embrasse à pleine bouche en tentant de forcer le chemin de sa langue entre les lèvres de Severus qui les garde closes en se détachant difficilement de l'étreinte de Lily.

-Sev, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence! Ne le vois-tu pas?

-Tout ce que je vois, dit Severus avec son air le plus impassible, c'est une fille désespérée qui est prête à toutes les bassesses possibles et qui se fout des conséquences pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Je suis avec Cassiopeia et très heureux de ce fait!

-Mais… Sev…

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! S'emporte le jeune homme. Trouve-toi un autre Héritier pour en faire ce que tu veux! Je ne suis pas intéressé!

-Cette fille n'a aucune importance! Argumente Lily de ses yeux de biche qui ne fait plus rien à son interlocuteur. Elle… elle ne fait que se servir de toi! Il n'y a que moi qui te connaisse vraiment.

-Si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le dis, jamais tu n'insulterais ma FEMME comme tu le fais, s'emporte Severus.

-Elle n'est qu'une petite opportuniste! C'est une Black, Sev! Ils le sont tous! Ce sont de futurs mages noirs qui se serviront de toi!

-Sors de chez moi! S'emporte le Serpentard en prenant la rousse par le bras pour la foutre dehors. Et ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole!

Cassie se sent alors propulsée à l'extérieur du souvenir et regarde Sev comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et elle soupire quand il referme ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Sev, dit Cassie en levant la tete vers le visage de son mari.

-Pourquoi l'es-tu? Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-Elle… elle s'est servie de Mary en sachant qu'elle m'en parlerait, dit Cassie avec un trémolo dans la voix. Elle s'est servie de moi pour t'atteindre et je n'ai rien vue. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plait…

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, mon ange, dit doucement Sev après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour moi. Tu as été honnête envers moi tout en espérant me rendre heureux. Que je renoue avec celle qui fut ma meilleure amie et jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir pour ça.

-Je t'aime, Severus, dit simplement Cassie en enlaçant la taille du Serpentard.

-Moi aussi, ma belle. Que toi.

-Que toi, répète la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.


End file.
